Denting Rindu
by sherry-me
Summary: Nikmati kebahagiaanmu sebelum pedih kembali memburumu... –RoyfemEd. Ada RoyEdnya juga, sih... :P -
1. Denting Pertama

Moshi-moshi, minna-san!!

Terintimidasi teman-teman yang gila -dilempar sendal ramai-ramai- , akhirnya saya publish juga fict half yaoi ini.

Kenapa 'half'?

Karena seperti saya sebutkan di summary saya, pada dasarnya di sini Ed itu cewek!! –Hidup femEd!– Meski pada awalnya, saat dia sudah 'berhubungan' dengan Roy, dia itu cowok. Yah, karena satu dan lain hal, dia jadi cewek. Ya, gitu, deh. Baca saja sendiri, ya?

Harap maklum kalau kacau. Saya memang tidak bisa bikin fict beginian. Kalau tidak gara-gara intimidasi beberapa orang, saya pasti takkan pernah mempublish fict ini.

Habis... habis ini kan seperti menyangkal pernyataan saya selama ini!!!!

–Silakan tertawa, Shizuka!! Agatchi!! Dasar penyebar virus fujoshi!!–

Haah... –dengan berat hati dan sambil menghela nafas panjang- pada akhirnya, saya hanya bisa bilang:

Just enjoy this 'trip'.

Please read en review, ya?

Disclaimer:

Walau ku meminta, Fullmetal Alchemist dan semua karakternya akan selalu jadi milikmu, Hiromu Arakawa. –Kapan bisa jadi punyaku, ya?–

Juga buat judulnya, soalnya sedikit banyak terinspirasi Denting-nya Melly Goeslaw ama Right Here Waiting-nya Richard Marx, sih... :P

Summary:

Setahun berlalu dan segalanya tak lagi sama. Kau pergi, meski aku tak tahu kenapa, dan aku tak pernah lelah mencari. Saat akhirnya aku menemukanmu, walau dalam keadaan yang sama sekali berbeda, aku akan tetap berkata... aku mencintaimu. –RoyfemEd. Ada RoyEd-nya juga, sih... –

Denting Rindu

Denting Pertama

_Sayang, kau di mana  
Aku ingin bersama  
'Kan kuputus semua untuk tepiskan rindu  
Mungkinkah kau di sana merasa yang sama  
Seperti dinginku di malam ini _

(_"Denting"_ -Melly Goeslaw-)

Awan putih berarak perlahan di langit turquoise yang cerah. Matahari bersinar hangat. Angin berdesir pelan, merayap di antara semak-semak berry, membelai dedaunan pohon apel yang tumbuh tegak dengan buah yang merah menggoda di tengah padang rumput, menyibak rerumputan yang berwarna hijau segar, menerbangkan bunga-bunga dandelion dan menelusuri padang rumput, terus berhembus ke utara.

Seorang gadis merebahkan diri di bawah kerindangan pohon apel. Rambut pirang sepinggangnya, terkepang rapi bagai ular berwarna emas yang membelit tubuhnya yang terbalut rok terusan putih tanpa lengan. Angin yang bertiup lembut dan hangat membelai tubuhnya, mengusap wajahnya, dan memberantakkan poninya. Ia membuka matanya, menampakkan bola matanya yang berwarna emas, senada warna rambutnya, di balik kelopak matanya.

Di sampingnya tergeletak keranjang berisi apel hasil 'jarahannya', well, pohon apel itu memang bukan miliknya tapi milik bersama penduduk desa Winch, sebotol air minum dan beberapa buku tentang alchemy yang tampaknya sudah tua. Ia bangkit duduk, membereskan barang-barangnya, hendak beranjak pulang. Ia berdiri setelah semuanya rapi. Angin berdesir lagi. Kali ini dari arah timur. Dia mendongak, menatap langit timur. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesepian yang dalam, kerinduan yang purba.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai berjalan, kembali ke rumahnya.

_Kesunyian tak pernah begini menyenangkan_

_Ia sama sekali tak menekan_

_Ia malah begitu menenangkan_

_Nyaman_

_Walau pada akhirnya mengingatkan akan kerinduan_

_Yang amat ingin kulupakan_

"Wah, Ed? Baru pulang?" sapa seorang pria paruh baya yang agak tambun, berperawakan tak terlalu tinggi dan berambut kelabu pada si gadis berambut pirang bermata emas.

Ed, si gadis, menoleh, mendapati sang pria paruh baya, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah James Howard, kepala desa tempatnya tinggal sekarang, menghampirinya. Ed bertempat tinggal di desa Winch, desa kecil nan damai yang terletak di kaki gunung Arsh, gunung yang membatasi Amestris dengan Aerugo, negara tetangganya, di barat.

"Yoo, Pak Kepala Desa. Tumben menyapaku. Ada masalah di balai desa, ya?" ujar gadis itu tepat sasaran.

Sang kepala desa hanya mesem dan cengar-cengir. Warga desanya yang satu itu memang punya intuisi tajam dan selalu terus terang. Kalau tidak mau dibilang cablak…

"Kamu ini memang selalu terus terang, ya," Howard terkekeh,"Susah diajak basa-basi."

Ed tersenyum. Walau matanya tak menunjukkan hal itu. Ada kepedihan yang sama, dengan yang ia tunjukkan saat angin timur bertiup di padang rumput tadi.

_Karena kebohongan itu menyakitkan_

_Bagai kanker yang menggerogoti jiwamu_

_Takkan lenyap sampai maut menjemputmu_

"Basa basi tak jelas kan cuma buang-buang tenaga." ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, ya. Aku setuju."

Howard mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan gadis itu.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa?"

Ed berjalan lagi. Howard mencoba menyejajari langkahnya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju desa.

"Sound system di balai desa rusak."

"Kok, bisa?" tanya Ed heran.

Perasaan sound system itu masih baru. Baru dua bulan. Mana mungkin rusak secepat itu.

Meski enggan, Howard terpaksa menjelaskan insiden konyol yang menghancurkan sound system baru desa mereka itu, "Pak Rottberg tak sengaja menumpahkan seteko kopi ke atasnya."

Spontan, Ed tertawa mendengarnya, membayangkan Pak Tua Rottberg yang kikuk itu menumpahkan seteko kopi panas ke atas sound system baru yang dibanggakan penduduk desa itu, mengingat desa-desa tetangga mereka belum ada yang punya, dan dimarahi orang-orang se-balai desa.

"Dia memang ceroboh... " ujar Howard lagi sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Tepat saat itu, sebuah sepeda meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka. Howard sudah mengambil ancang-ancang lari jika sepeda itu tidak berhenti tepat waktu. Ed malah berdiri tak bergeming, dengan raut wajah disetel sekusut mungkin. Untungnya, sepeda itu mengerem tepat waktu dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

Pemuda tampan berambut coklat ikal bermata hijau yang menaiki sepeda itu, yang sudah ingin disumpahi Howard dari tadi, langsung tersenyum, tebar pesona, menyapa Ed, "Hai, Ed. Hari ini kamu cantik sekali, deh."

"Biasa, tuh." ujar Ed sambil terus berjalan.

"Sengaja bikin orang tua jantungan, ya, Will?!" omel Howard.

Keponakannya yang satu ini memang badung. Sudah begitu, sekali punya keinginan, dia takkan bisa dihentikan. Seperti saat ini. Will naksir Ed. Tak peduli Ed terus menolaknya, dia maju terus pantang mundur. Makin Ed cuek, makin dia penasaran.

"Hehe... maaf, Paman," ujarnya sambil cengengesan dan pasang tampang polos, "Eh, Ed, malam ini kamu ada waktu tidak? Mau kencan denganku?"

"Tidak ada. Dan aku tidak mau" ujar Ed tegas, menatap pemuda itu lurus dan berusaha mematahkan semangatnya dengan tatapan tajam, sebelum berpaling dan tak mengacuhkan pemuda itu, "Ngomong-ngomong, Pak Kepala Desa, kenapa tidak memanggil teknisinya saja? Kalau tidak salah, Pak Ern kan?"

"Lengan Ern cedera gara-gara jatuh waktu kemarin membersihkan cerobong asap rumahnya" jelas Howard sambil berjalan di samping Ed.

Sadar bahwa Ed tak mengacuhkannya, seperti biasa, Will memutar sepedanya, menuntunnya dan menyejajari langkah Ed. Bertanya lagi dengan nada suara semanis madu plus senyum yang pasti bisa membuat gadis-gadis lain meleleh.

"Kalau begitu, mau pergi ke Festival Musim Semi lusa bersamaku?"

"Tidak," kali ini Ed bahkan tak berpaling, "Tapi Pak Ern baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya. Alphonse sudah memeriksanya tadi pagi. Katanya beberapa hari lagi juga akan sembuh" jawab Howard, samabil terus menduga-duga apa kali ini gadis itu bakal luluh dengan usaha pedekate keponakannya yang terkenal playboy itu.

"Ooh... "

Ed heran, kenapa tadi pagi Al tidak bilang apa-apa padanya, ya? Biasanya adiknya itu akan memberitahu setiap kejadian di desa yang ia tahu padanya.

"Sekedar makan siang?" tanya Will lagi, kali ini, setengah berharap.

Ed menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Will lagi. Will dag-dig-dug. Bola mata emas Ed mempesonanya, lagi. Persis seperti saat ia pertama kali melihat Ed empat bulan lalu. Berkali-kali menatapnya, berkali-kali juga ia terpesona. Howard yang menonton jadi ikut dag-dig-dug sendiri.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak, Will," ujar Ed dengan dingin, dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah kali ini, "Ayo, Pak Kepala Desa."

Mendengar ucapan Ed itu, Will membatu di tempat. Howard menepuk pundak sang pejuang cinta yang telah ditolak dengan sangat tragis, bersimpati, sebelum mengejar Ed, sang warga desa yang baru pindah ke desa ini 4 bulan lalu itu.

* * *

Ed dan Alphonse Elric baru pindah ke desa ini empat bulan yang lalu Tepatnya, mereka pindah di tengah musim dingin di mana salju, yang terus turun hingga penghujung musim. menyelimuti seluruh desa itu. Keduanya langsung menarik perhatian para penduduk desa yang memang jarang kedatangan orang asing itu. Bukan saja karena aneh ada dua kakak adik muda yang pindah ke desa ini, para pemuda cenderung merantau keluar desa, tapi juga karena Ed sangat cantik dan Al sendiri sangat tampan juga keduanya amat ringan tangan membantu para penduduk desa dengan keahlian mereka. Keduanya tak hanya menguasai ilmu kedokteran, yang membuat Fletcher sang dokter desa menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ada yang bisa membantunya, tapi juga ilmu mekanik dan sedikit elektronik. Setiap ada barang yang rusak, radio yang mendadak tak bisa menyala, atau ada yang terserang demam mendadak, mereka pasti langsung dipanggil. Pendeknya, setiap ada masalah, mereka akan dengan senag hati membantu menyelesaikannya.

"Selesai, Pak" Ed menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran dan berdiri dari kursinya.

Ternyata, kerusakan sound system itu lebih parah dari yang diduganya.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Howard sumringah.

"Bagian yang bisa diperbaiki sudah kuperbaiki. Sayangnya, ada bagian yang perlu diganti. Nih," ujarnya seraya menunjuk seonggokan komponen yang sudah ia preteli, "Aku yakin masih punya komponen-komponen ini di gudang di rumah. Kurasa nanti sore aku bisa kembali ke sini membawa semua komponen yang baru. Begitu tidak apa-apa kan?"

Howard menghembuskan nafas lega, "Tentu saja."

Ed memasukkan onggokan komponen itu ke dalam kantong kertas sebelum memasukkannya ke keranjangnya. Howard yakin keranjang itu pasti sangat berat sekarang. Anehnya, kenapa sepertinya Ed tidak merasa berat, ya? Tampaknya dia enteng saja membawanya. Membuat Howard heran saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Ed beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu.

"Silakan" jawab Howard.

Baru saja ia memutar kenop pintu, Howard memanggil namanya.

"Ed?"

Ed menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih banyak" ucap Howard tulus.

Ed tertegun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Apaan, sih, Pak? Biasa saja. Jangan sungkan begitu, ah! ," Ed melangkah keluar pintu, "Aku pulang dulu, ya!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya" ujar Howard sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, mengantar kepergian gadis itu, hingga siluetnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dipacu dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju gunung Arsh dari arah West City. Untungnya saat itu jalanan sedang sepi. Jadi, pengemudinya takkan mendapat sumpah serapah dari para pengguna jalan yang lain.

Mobil itu dikendarai seorang pria berambut hitam, dengan janggut tak terurus dan mata kiri tertutup eyepatch hitam. Dari balik mantel coklatnya, tampak seragam militer biru yang sudah kusut, mungkin karena dia terburu-buru pergi kemarin dan terus memacu mobilnya selama 8 jam tanpa henti. Meski tampaknya sudah kelelahan dan matanya yang bisa melihat hanya satu, kemampuannya mengendarai mobil tak perlu diragukan. Tiap belokan dilaluinya dengan mulus tanpa perlu mengerem dan menurunkan kecepatan. Mata onyx pria itu fokus menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Edward... ," gumamnya, "Tunggu aku."

_Aku tak tahu kenapa kau lari_

_Aku tak tahu kenapa kau pergi_

_Satu yang kutahu pasti_

_Aku mencintaimu lebih dari jiwa ini_

_Karenanya tunggu aku_

_Atau aku akan mati tanpamu_

_

* * *

_

"Wah... aromanya benar-benar enak!! Bikin laparr!!" seru Ed yang begitu masuk rumah langsung masuk dapur.

Tampaknya dia kelaparan setelah kerja keras memperbaiki sound system balai desa.

"Boleh nyicip kan?" tanya Ed sambil mencoba mencolek stew, yang masih dimasak di atas wajan, dengan tangan kosong.

"Tidak boleh!"

Sebuah sendok masak yang teracung dan bentakan spontan adik laki-lakinya menghentikan Ed. Sang adik yang berambut pirang cepak, namun sayangnya matanya berwarna hazel, tak seperti Ed yang berwarna emas, itu tampak amat sebal. Baru juga ditinggal ke kamar mandi sebentar, stewnya sudah terancam terkontaminasi entah-virus-apa-dia-sendiri-tak-yakin dari tangan kakaknya.

"Cuci tangan dulu sana! ," ujar sang adik lagi, "Kakak kan baru dari luar."

"Ya, ya... " ujar Ed, manyun, sambil beranjak ke keran cuci.

Al mengamati kakaknya sambil kembali menekuni stewnya, menjaganya dari tangan iseng kakaknya. Kadang-kadang Al heran. Ini sebenarnya yang lebih tua siapa, sih? Kenapa dia malah lebih dewasa dari kakaknya?

Dari dulu, Ed memang begitu. Suka gasrak gusruk, langsung maju begitu saja, terkadang tanpa pikir panjang. Urusan nanti diurus belakangan. Dan Al harus selalu jadi penahan. Mengingatkan sang kakak agar tidak kebablasan.

"Matangnya masih lama, ya?"

"Sebentar lagi juga matang" ujar Al seraya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di setiap ruangan di rumah mereka itu.

Sebenarnya, sih, lebih cocok dibilang gubuk. Soalnya rumah mereka mungil sekali. Tipikal rumah untuk keluarga kecil. Dengan cat berwarna kuning gading dan pagar kayu yang dicat putih. Dan di depan rumah ada pohon oak yang besar. Kadang-kadang, Ed dan Al memanjat pohon itu di malam hari untuk memandangi langit dan ngobrol panjang lebar.

Ed mulai membongkari isi keranjangnya. Pertama-tama, dia mengeluarkan kantong kertas berisi komponen rusak dan menumpahkan isinya ke atas meja. Al melongok apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Apa itu?"

"Komponen rusak dari sound system di balai desa. Perlu diganti. Makanya kubawa pulang. Mau _kuperbaiki._"

Al hanya mengangguk. Dan memperhatikan apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan.

Ed menepukkan kedua tangannya, lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya ke atas meja, tepat di depan onggokan komponen itu. Tiba-tiba, muncul sinar yang amat menyilaukan mata dari onggokan komponen itu. Detik berikutnya, tampak komponen-komponen itu sudah kembali baru.

Ed tersenyum puas.

"Selesai."

"Coba kakak transmutasi saja sound system itu di tempat… " gumam Al, memberi saran apa yang seharusnya kakaknya lakukan sambil menata stew yang sudah matang ke dalam mangkok.

Ed hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kau tahu itu tak mungkin kan?" ujar Ed seraya memasukkan komponen yang telah kembali baru itu ke dalam kantong kertas lalu ganti mengeluarkan apel hasil 'jarahan'nya, hendak mencucinya.

Al tak bisa melihat ekspresi kakaknya saat itu. Kalau dia bisa melihatnya, dia pasti bisa melihat sakit dan rindu yang menyatu dalam bola mata emas itu. Rindu yang tak henti menyiksanya, tak bisa dihapusnya, juga tak mungkin disembuhkannya.

_Rasa ini menggerogoti hati_

_Memangsa sanubari_

_Percuma kucoba melarikan diri_

_Karena ia tak pernah lelah menghampiri_

_Kapan kau akan puas menguntitku, hai, rindu?_

_Tak puaskah kau melihat neraka memburuku?_

Air mengucur deras dari keran, mengaliri apel yang merah dan tangan Ed yang putih.

"Minggu depan hari peringatan kematian ibu kan?" tanya Al hati-hati.

Ed menoleh sambil menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kita harus diam-diam ke Liesenburgh, nih."

"Perlu menyamar?" tanya Al, bibirnya membentuk seringaian yang serupa.

"Tak ada yang mengenali kita kan? Buat apa coba?"

Meski bibir Ed membentuk seulas senyum, Al bisa merasakan kepedihan yang samar dalam nada bicara kakaknya. Dia diam.

Bukannya dia tak bisa merasakan kepedihan itu. Semua ini gara-gara dia. Tapi walau Al terus mengutuk dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ed akan tetap berkata ini bukan kesalahannya.

Ed akan bilang tak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Kalau ada yang bisa disalahkan, itu takdir. Takdir yang telah melukis hidup mereka dengan begitu tragis.

Saat Ed berusia 9 tahun dan Al berusia 8 tahun, mereka kehilangan ibu mereka. Ayah mereka, mereka tak tahu ada di mana. Yang mereka bisa hanya alchemy. Dan mereka, walau dengan kejeniusan yang bisa membuat para alchemist negara veteran tercengang karena bisa mempelajari alchemy yang sulit sekali itu dengan otodidak, dengan kenaifan dan kepolosan seorang anak kecil lantas berjanji untuk menghidupkan kembali ibu mereka dengan alchemy. Meskipun mereka tahu transmutasi manusia itu dilarang.

Mereka belajar keras, berguru kepada Izumi Curtis, yang dengan 'tegas' mengajari mereka tanpa ampun, mencuri-curi waktu menganalisis rumus rekonstruksi transmutasi manusia di tengah pelajaran matematika yang masih berkisar pada perkalian yang sebenarnya tidak mereka perlukan karena mereka sudah bisa melakukannya waktu berumur tiga tahun, mereka masuk sekolah hanya karena dipaksa Kepala Desa mereka, dan akhirnya bisa menyusun rumus transmutasi itu dengan sempurna 3 tahun kemudian.

Setidaknya menurut mereka.

Saat mereka melakukannya, mereka baru sadar kenapa transmutasi itu dilarang. Karena transmutasi manusia meminta lebih dari transmutasi biasa. Equivalent trade berlaku di sini. Dan bagi Ed dan Al, itu artinya tubuh mereka.

Ed kehilangan sebelah lengan dan Al kehilangan tubuhnya. Dengan mengorbankan kaki kanannya, Ed berhasil mentransmutasi jiwa Al ke dalam baju zirah. Jangan tanya apa Ed putus asa waktu itu. Dia bahkan hampir tak punya daya hidup. Kehilangan sebelah tangan dan kaki dan mempunyai adik yang jiwanya harus terkurung dalam baju zirah terlalu berat untuk siapapun, apalagi untuk bocah berumur 11 tahun sepertinya.

Dan ia datang, pangkatnya masih Letnan Kolonel waktu itu, menawarkan kesempatan pada Ed untuk menjadi alchemist negara. Ed yang sadar tak boleh menyerah sekarang, tidak setelah kehilangan mereka itu, bersedia setelah pertimbangan masak-masak. Tak peduli meski harus merendahkan diri menjadi anjing militer. Dia akan mengembalikan Al ke tubuhnya. Itu janjinya. Sumpahnya.

Dengan rekomendasi dari sang Letnan Kolonel, yang setahun kemudian telah menjadi Kolonel, dan memang karena kemampuan alchemy-nya yang sangat mengagumkan, Ed lulus dengan gemilang dan sukses meraih gelar sebagai alchemist negara termuda sekaligus sebuah nama baja. Fullmetal Alchemist.

Sang Kolonel terus membantu mereka mencapai tujuan mereka, walau kadang-kadang, bukan, seringnya ia tampak seperti memanfaatkan mereka. Lima tahun kebersamaan mereka dan tanpa disadari, Ed jatuh cinta padanya.

Sebuah cinta yang terlarang.

Karena mereka sama-sama _laki-laki._

Tapi ternyata, dia juga mencintainya. Sayangnya, kebersamaan mereka setelah mereka saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena mereka terlibat kasus besar. Bukan, ini bukan sekedar kasus besar lagi. Melainkan sebuah konspirasi besar yang melibatkan negara ini. Untungnya, pada akhirnya, yang benarlah yang menang. Dan Al bisa kembali ke tubuhnya semula.

Dengan pengorbanan yang amat besar.

Dan Ed tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Satu yang pasti, perubahan gendernya termasuk pengorbanan itu.

"Oya," Ed mengambil mangkok dan meletakkan apel-apel yang sudah dicucinya ke dalamnya, "Kudengar Pak Ern cedera. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Al tersenyum, "Dia tak bisa memanjat ke atap rumahnya lagi seminggu ini."

* * *

Al duduk di ayunan yang dipasangnya di dahan pohon oak. Mata hazelnya menatap langit malam yang kelam tanpa bintang. Tak dipedulikannya dingin yang menusuk tulang. Matanya memang menatap langit yang tertutup mendung tebal itu tapi pikirannya melayang pada ucapan Ed waktu makan malam tadi.

"_Pergilah ke Liesenburgh, Al. Kembalilah ke sana. Aku tahu betapa kau merindukan Winry. Jangan biarkan ia menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak apa-apa sendiri di sini, kok. Aku akan ikut bahagia kalau kau bahagia. Pergilah."_

Al menghela nafas panjang. Entah berapa banyak lagi Ed harus berkorban untuknya. Dia tahu dulu Ed merasa bersalah karena berkat ide yang dicetuskannyalah Al kehilangan tubuhnya, dan jiwanya terpaksa harus ditransmutasi ke dalam baju zirah. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Saudara laki-lakinya berubah jadi wanita. Dan itu demi mengembalikannya ke tubuh semula.

Dan sekarang Ed menyuruhnya meninggalkannya?

Jangan bercanda.

Tidak.

Al tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Ed. Winry akan memahami keputusannya ini. Karena dia juga menyayangi Ed. Sama seperti Al. Winry juga ingin Ed bahagia. Dan Al akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Ed bahagia.

Derap lari yang mendekat menyadarkan Al dari simulakrumnya. Sosok itu terus berlari ke arahnya. Mata Al melebar ketika menyadari siapa orang yang berlari ke arahnya itu.

Dia hampir tak mempercayai matanya.

Orang itu datang ke sini! Ke Winch! Kolonel Roy Mustang, sang Flame Alchemist, orang yang dicintai dan _ditinggalkan_ Ed itu datang ke sini!

Al tak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa menemukan mereka kali ini.

"Kol... "

Kata-kata Al terputus ketika pria itu mencengkeram bahunya.

"Mana Ed, Alphonse?! Di mana dia?! ," tanyanya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

Al menatapnya dingin. Keterkejutannya sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Anda tak bisa menemuinya. Dia tak ada di sini."

Dan Al memang tidak berbohong.

To be continued...

Hayoo...

Penasaran dengan lanjutannya nggak??

Penasaran, dong!! Kalau nggak nanti saya hiatus!! (ngancem) –dikeroyok massa-

Ehe... becanda. :P

- hatred, bisa gak, kalo ngeflame km log in dulu? biar kita bisa bicara, gak cuma kamu yang ngomong. mana ngomongnya gak jelas lg. tell me, where's my fault in this fict. if i can, i will fix it. q mau menerima flame, kok-

-ai-chan, thx for your review! review lg, yak? ^^-

Read and review, ya?

Luv,

sherry


	2. Denting Kedua

MOSHI-MOSHI, MINNA-SAN! ^^

Belum lupa sama fict saya yang satu ini kan?

Ehehe... saya tahu, sudah sekian bulan berlalu sejak pertama kali saya publish fict ini. *cailah, bahasanya, Mbak!* Sebenarnya, saya sudah hampir menghiatus fict ini untuk selamanya *thunder sound effect mode on*. Tapi gara-gara sesuatu, ide saya mengalir lagi, membanjir, mendesak batok kepala saya dan menuntut untuk direalisasikan. Gara-gara itu, saya ngetik fict ini sampai jam 1 pagi! Bener-bener, saya gak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Padahal saya biasanya susah banget disuruh begadang. Tapi kali ini malah insomnia! Sampai jam 1 pagi! Entah kesambet apa saya kemarin malem...

Yap, sekian dulu curcol gaje saya.

Read and review, ya? ^^

Disclaimer:

sherry : Tante sapi, hak cipta FMA boleh buatku gak? *puppy eyes no jutsu mode on*

Arakawa : OGAH!

Yak, karena kegagalan saya dalam bertransaksi, sampai detik ini Fullmetal Alchemist dan semua karakter di dalamnya adalah hak milik Hiromu Arakawa.

Oya, juga untuk Soneta 17 karya Pablo Neruda yang saya pakai di chap ini.

Summary:

Dua detik dalam senyap itu terpecah oleh satu gerakan simultan. Tiba-tiba, Ed balik badan dan langsung berlari keluar rumah, meninggalkan Roy dan Al.

_Cerita sebelumnya:_

"_Mana Ed, Alphonse? Di mana dia? ," tanyanya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan._

_Al menatapnya dingin. Keterkejutannya sudah hilang sepenuhnya._

"_Anda tak bisa menemuinya. Dia tak ada di sini."_

_Dan Al memang tidak berbohong._

Denting Rindu

Denting Kedua

_Teardrops tell me_

_That I'm losing you_

_Lost and lonely_

_And I'm losing you_

_Dreams remind me_

_That I'm losing you_

_Heartaches find me_

_And I'm losing you_

("Losing You"-Roy Orbison)

"Aku harus menemuinya, Al. Aku sudah melintasi Amestris untuk menemuinya. Aku tak bisa..."

Al memperhatikan penampilan pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Kolonel pasukan militer Amestris itu. Bajunya kusut. Acak-acakan. Kumis dan cambangnya mulai tumbuh. Rambutnya juga berantakan. Dan mata kanannya tertutup eyepathch. Al heran, bagaimana dia bisa mengenali pria ini. Padahal penampilannya benar-benar beda dari penampilannya dulu yang amat rapi. Apa karena ketidaksukaannya pada pria ini cukup besar, sampai-sampai ia bisa mengenalinya dengan begitu mudah?

"Aku mencintainya, Al."

Al memandangnya sinis.

"Cinta? Cinta apa yang tega memanfaatkan kekasihnya?"

Roy tersenyum pedih. Dulu, dia memang sering memanfaatkan Ed. Menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan yang tak mungkin dia sendiri kerjakan karena kedudukannya yang cukup tinggi di kemiliteran. Tapi dia masih punya hati. Dia tak menyuruhnya melakukan pembunuhan. Apa yang terjadi malam itu, apa yang menyelesaikan pertempuran itu, itu semua di luar kalkulasinya. Di luar rencananya.

"Aku mencintainya. Terlalu mencintainya. Aku tahu, aku terlambat menyadarinya tapi aku tak bisa mengingkarinya, Al. Tak bisa..."

Al melihat kepedihan di mata itu. Kepedihan yang sama yang dilihatnya di mata kakaknya tiap kali melihat api yang membara di perapian atau melihat langit malam yang kelam. Al tahu itu mengingatkannya pada pria itu. Satu-satunya pria yang dicintainya kakaknya. Sampai kakaknya itu rela melakukan apa saja.

Al ingat apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan sesaat sebelum pria itu datang dan merusak moodnya. Kebahagiaan Ed. Kebahagiaan Ed yang akan diperjuangkannya habis-habisan. Sebagaimana Ed telah memperjuangkan segalanya untuk tubuh dan hidup Al. Apa pria ini kunci kebahagiaan Ed?

Al memejamkan matanya. Pilihan sulit. Penuh risiko. Tapi harus dicoba.

Al mendongak, berharap semoga keputusannya tepat, "Udara mulai dingin. Sebaiknya Anda masuk ke dalam."

Bola mata Roy hampir melompat keluar ketika mendengar Al mengatakan hal itu. Dia sama sekali tak menduganya, Al memberinya kesempatan.

Al menyajikan teh hangat untuk Roy. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja ruang makan. Masing-masing menghirup tehnya perlahan.

Roy memperhatikan Al. Dia bukan lagi jiwa dalam seonggok baju zirah. Dia seorang pemuda tampan, dengan rambut pirang emas seperti Ed. Mereka mirip. Kecuali mata mereka. Ed bermata emas cemerlang. Mata Al lebih ke hazel, dan sekarang mata itu sedang manatapnya dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Oke, mereka tak terlalu mirip.

Dulu, Ed memang pernah bilang, Al lebih mirip dengan ibunya daripada ayahnya. Sedang Ed lebih mirip ayahnya, berambut pirang dan bermata emas, dan baginya itu menyebalkan karena dia benci harus mirip dengan orang yang menelantarkan dia, adiknya dan ibunya. Waktu itu Roy hanya tersenyum, dan berkata bahwa dia sangat suka mata emas Ed yang menatapnya lurus dengan semangat yang tak kunjung padam di dalamnya. Bahwa dia sangat menyukai rambut pirang emas Ed yang lembut dan ketagihan sensasi saat Ed merebahkan kepalanya di lengannya, tertidur dalam pelukannya setelah mereka kelelahan bercinta semalaman. Waktu itu wajah Ed langsung merah padam, membuat Roy tersenyum.

"Anda berubah, Kolonel" ucap Al memecah keheningan, mengembalikan Roy pada kenyataan.

Roy tersenyum tipis.

"Pertempuran itu membawa dampak besar, Al. Dan aku bukan lagi seorang Kolonel. Pangkatku Letnan Jenderal sekarang."

"Promosi, ya? Setimpal juga" ucapnya sinis.

Roy tersenyum kecut. Tampaknya Al benar-benar membencinya. Al yang dulu takkan berkata sesinis itu padanya. Al membencinya karena apa yang telah terjadi. Dan ia bisa menerima itu. Tapi bila Ed yang membencinya…

_Aku tak pernah mengharapkan surga_

_Karena aku tahu aku seorang pendosa_

_Aku tak pernah mengharap neraka_

_Karena aku tak kuasa menahan siksa_

_Tapi di sisimu, aku merasakan surga_

_Dan tanpamu, neraka menelanku tanpa sisa_

"Aku lebih memilih dipecat jika itu bisa mengembalikan Ed padaku…" gumamnya, membuat Al langsung berkomentar sinis lagi.

"Kakakku bukan barang, _Letnan Jenderal,_" dua kata terakhir diucapkannya dengan penekanan ekstra, "Lagipula saya tak yakin Anda sanggup hidup seperti kami."

"Yakinlah, aku sudah pernah merasakan itu," Roy tersenyum tipis dengan sorot mata pedih.

"Dengan menjadi jiwa tanpa tubuh?" desis Al.

Roy menggeleng.

"Itu lebih beruntung. Tanpa Ed, aku tubuh tanpa jiwa. Dan itu…," Roy mendongak, "Aku yakin kau tak pernah mengharapkannya terjadi padamu, Al."

Roy menyeruput tehnya lagi. Teringat kenangan kecil, di suatu pagi setelah Ed _bermalam_ di apartemennya. Mereka berebut sendok terakhir bubuk kopi favorit mereka. Ed yang menang, tentu saja. Roy mengalah, walau setelah itu dia menyeduh teh sambil menggerutu. Tapi Roy, dengan caranya sendiri, berhasil _merasakan_ kopi itu lewat lidah Ed. Tak perlu dijelaskan lebih lengkapnya bukan?

Al terdiam. _Gila._

Benar-benar gila. Ed benar-benar mengubah total pria itu. Tapi, apa pria itu sudah tahu bahwa Ed _berubah_?

"Anda sudah tahu?" gumam Al pelan, membuat Roy mendongak dari cangkirnya.

"Kakak tak seperti dulu lagi," Al memilih kata-kata dengan hati-hati.

Roy tersenyum penuh makna. Dia tahu. Dia sudah tahu.

"Anda sudah tahu?" kali ini Al mengucapkannya dengan keheranan mutlak.

Roy hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang sama.

"Aku mencintainya, Al. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang mungkin terjadi, takkan mengubah itu. Karena inilah caraku mencintainya, sesederhana itu," ujar Roy lembut, tatapannya makin sayu, dengan senyum selembut nada suaranya.

_Aku tak mencintaimu seperti engkau adalah mawar,_

_atau topaz, atau panah anyelir yang membakar._

_Aku mencintaimu selayaknya beberapa hal terlarang dicintai, diam-diam,_

_di sela-sela bayangan dan sukma._

_Aku mencintaimu seperti tetumbuhan yang urung mekar_

_dan membawa jiwa bunga-bunga itu dalam dirinya,_

_dan karena cintamu, aroma bumi yang pekat,_

_tumbuh diam-diam di dalam tubuhku._

_Aku mencintaimu, tanpa mengerti bagaimana,_

_sejak kapan atau dari mana._

_Aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

_tanpa kebimbangan atau kesombongan._

_Aku mencintaimu seperti ini,_

_karena bagiku tak ada cara lain untuk mencintai._

_Di sini, di mana 'aku' dan 'kau' tiada,_

_Bagitu erat, hingga tanganmu di atas dadaku adalah tanganku._

_Begitu erat, hingga ketika kau tertidur, kelopak matakulah yang tertutup. (1)_

Al termangu. Dia tak bisa mencegah pria itu. _Sedalam itukah?_

Sedalam itukah cinta pria ini pada kakaknya? Lantas kenapa?

"Lantas, kenapa selama ini Anda tidak mencari Kakak?"

Roy tersenyum lagi, "Siapa yang melarikan diri, eh?"

Alih-alih nyengir, Al berusaha memasang tampang datarnya sebaik mungkin.

"Dulu, kalian sangat hebat menyelidiki. Tak heran kalau sekarang kalian bisa sangat ahli menyembunyikan jejak. Aku perlu kerjasama seluruh markas, dan itu masih memerlukan waktu satu tahun. Kalian benar-benar hebat. Hanya desas-desus tak jelas yang beredar tentang kalian. Dan kalian sendiri tahu pasti betapa sulitnya memilih fakta dari segunung kabar burung."

"Tapi Anda berhasil. Anda ada di sini."

"Ya. Tapi aku belum bertemu dengannya..."

Belum selesai Roy bicara, Al keburu memotong kata-katanya.

"Kakak ada di balai desa. Dan saya harap Anda menantinya di sini saja. Ada banyak orang di sana. Kedatangan Anda ke sana bisa mengacaukan segalanya. Desa ini menyenangkan. Mirip Liesenburgh. Dan kami tak ingin kami harus pergi dengan tak menyenangkan dari desa ini hanya karena Anda mengacau di sini," ujar Al tenang.

Roy terkesiap. _Apa?_

Dia mengizinkannya menemui Ed? Dan dia bilang Roy boleh menunggunya di sini? Apa Al sudah tidak marah? Dia...

"Al..."

Tenggorokan Roy tercekat, tak tahu mau bicara apa.

"Kakak merindukan Anda. Saya tahu itu. Setiap gerak-geriknya, igauannya dalam tidur, tatapan matanya saat melamun mengindikasikan itu semua, saya tahu. Tapi logika saya bilang tidak. Dan Kakak sendiri tidak mengisyaratkan sesuatu pun bahwa ia ingin bertemu Anda. Kakak merindukan Anda, ya. Tapi ingin bertemu? Saya tidak tahu. Anda harus mencari tahu sendiri," ujar Al bijak.

Roy tersenyum. Bukan lagi senyum sedih. Bukan lagi sekedar senyum di bibir. Senyum lega. Al tak lagi membencinya. Al tidak dendam padanya. Dia menjelaskan segalanya. Dan memberinya kesempatan.

"Terima kasih, Alphonse."

Al menggeleng, "Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Roy bersikeras, "Itu sangat berarti. Apa yang kau ucapkan sangat berarti. Terima kasih."

Al angkat bahu, "Katakan itu kalau urusan Anda dengan Kakak sudah beres."

BLAMM. Tepat saat itu, pintu terbanting membuka. Membuat Roy dan Al terlonjak kaget.

"Di luar dingin sekali!"

Terdengar suara langkah-langkah ringan yang dikenal Al. Roy mungkin tak hafal suara langkah ini. Jujur saja, dia tak tahu. Tapi ritme langkah ini, dia hafal mati.

"Al!"

_Suara ini..._

Suara itu memang tidak sama persis dengan yang terakhir Roy ingat, suara itu lebih tinggi, feminin. Tapi dia tahu. Nada suara ceria yang memanggil Al ini mutlak milik _orang itu_.

Roy berdiri, berbalik, menghadap pintu ke ruang tamu yang tertutup tirai. Tirai menyibak terbuka...

"Minta kopi, do-"

Kata-kata Ed terpotong begitu saja. Matanya melebar saat retinanya menangkap sosok yang amat dicintainya sepenuh jiwa, dirindukannya, sekaligus tak bisa ditemuinya setahun terakhir. Oke, tampangnya kuyu, dia belum bercukur, rambutnya berantakan tak terurs, matanya tertutup eyepatch hitam, dia bahkan tampak setidaknya lima tahun lebih tua daripada saat terakhir Ed melihatnya. Tapi Ed mengenalinya. Sekalipun logikanya tidak tahu, hatinya akan meneriakkan nama sosok di depannya itu padanya. Bahkan pada milisekon pertama...

Well, bohong besar kalau Roy bilang dia tak terkejut melihatnya. Mata emas, rambut pirang emasnya bahkan reaksi keterkejutan yang luar biasa itu memang tak berubah. Tapi lihat lekukan tubuh feminin itu, proporsi wajah cantik yang sempurna itu, semuanya berbeda dari dulu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Roy mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya. Tak peduli bagaimanapun ia berubah. Dan, jujur saja, gadis di depannya itu adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah Roy lihat.

_Tak perlu foto, tak perlu coretan di atas kanvas_

_untuk mengingatkanku pada sosokmu_

_Itulah nikmatnya cinta_

_Cukup memejamkan mata_

_dan kau hadir begitu sempurna_

_Sekalipun kau tak sama lagi_

_hati ini akan mengenali,_

_meneriakkan lantang nama cinta yang tersemat dalam dada,_

_sejak tatapan pertama yang menangkap jiwa_

Dua detik penuh kesenyapan itu terpecah oleh satu gerakan simultan. Tiba-tiba, Ed balik badan dan langsung berlari keluar rumah, meninggalkan Roy dan Al.

"Ed!" seru Roy, langsung mengejar Ed.

Yang tertinggal di ruangan itu hanya Al, yang dengan tenangnya memilih untuk menyeruput tehnya lagi dan berharap agar keputusan yang sudah diambilnya tadi tepat.

_To be continued..._

Soneta 17 karya Pablo Neruda.

Huuff... bagaimana? Makin gaje-kah fict ini?

Maaf, kalau banyak puisi gaje bertebaran di chap ini. Saya sengaja, sih :P

Dua puisi alay di atas itu karya saya, kecuali satu soneta panjang yang sumpah-romantis-bangeeet itu. Keren banget, ya, Soneta 17 itu? Romantis, menyentuh, bikin teriak-teriak... 'KYAAA! SO SWEET!' dan membuat saya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menuliskannya di fict hancur saya ini. Gomen ne, kalau gak cocok... *bungkuk sedalem-dalemnya*

Nah, biar saya gak nelantarin fict ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya...

Read and review, ya?

Luv,

sherry


	3. Denting Ketiga

**MOSHIMOSHI, MINNASAN! ^^**

Halo! Sherry datang membawa cerita, nih! Mumpung masih ada sedikiiiit waktu sebelum UAS (baca: neraka dunia) menjemput saya, saya mau ngapdet fict yang sudah cukup lama terhenti peng-update-annya ini.

Maaf, ya, saya lama banget ngapdet chap ini, dan menurut perkiraan saya, chap-chap ke depan bakal diapdet dalam waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Penyebab utamanya, sih, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kesibukan saya yang makin menggila *dilempar sendal gara2 sok*.

Terima kasih buat para pembaca dan pe-review fict ini. Budi baik Anda sekalian pasti dibalas oleh Tuhan! AMIN!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, SELAMAT MEMBACA! Jangan lupa ngereview, ya?

Disclaimer:

Hiromu Arakawa, sang sapi Hokkaido gendut. JLEBB *ketusuk cutter yang dilempar Arakawa*

Summary:

Segalanya akan kulakukan agar kau tetap hidup. Segalanya, Roy. Apapun akan kulakukan, asalkan kau tetap hidup...

_Cerita sebelumnya:_

_Dua detik penuh kesenyapan itu terpecah oleh satu gerakan simultan. Tiba-tiba, Ed balik badan dan langsung berlari keluar rumah, meninggalkan Roy dan Al._

"_Ed!" seru Roy, langsung mengejar Ed._

_Yang tertinggal di ruangan itu hanya Al, yang dengan tenangnya memilih untuk menyeruput tehnya lagi dan berharap agar keputusan yang sudah diambilnya tadi tepat._

Denting Rindu

Denting Ketiga

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You feel the same about us as I_

_There is no way the truth can be disguised_

_You're still in love with me_

_You were never really out of love with me_

_Your eyes don't lie_

("Your Eyes Don't Lie"-David Archuleta)

Ed berlari sekuat-kuatnya, membanting pintu dan langsung berlari membabi buta ke arah padang rumput. Di sana tidak ada penerangan. Roy akan lebih sulit menemukannya, apalagi tubuhnya mungil. Pasti mudah bersembunyi.

_Shit, _Ed mengumpat dalam hati saat menyadari dia mensyukuri tubuh mungilnya.

Setelah itu mungkin dia bisa membuat pria itu pingsan, menidurkannya di tempat yang aman sebelum kembali dan menyuruh Al berkemas dan mereka akan meninggalkan desa ini. Setidaknya, itu yang bisa dia pikirkan dalam tempo 4 detik antara pintu dan halaman.

_Dia ada di sini! Di Winch!_

Sel-sel otaknya bekerja cepat seiring derap larinya. Syaraf-syaraf otaknya memercikkan jutaan listrik, membangkitkan kecepatan daya pikirnya. _Bagaimana dia bisa menemukanku?_

Dingin tak lagi dirasakannya. Yang dipikirkannya kini hanya lari. Lari sejauh-jauhnya dari pria itu. Lari. Walau sebenarnya dia ingin berlari kembali ke pelukannya. Ke pelukan yang menjanjikan kenyamanan, kehangatan dan cinta untuknya.

Roy mengejar Ed membabi buta. Dia memang sudah tak muda lagi. Kepala tiga, demi Tuhan. Tapi demi mengejar Ed, apapun akan dilakukannya. Termasuk berlari secepat mungkin sampai urat kakinya rasanya mau putus.

Angin malam berdesir, menerbangkan dedaunan kering di sepanjang jalan. Rembulan bersinar terang, bulat penuh di atas langit yang bertabur bintang. Dan sungai Winch, yang memisahkan desa Winch dengan padang rumputnya di bawah sana, memantulkan sinar temaram dari milyaran bintang di atas langit, bagaikan sungai bintang yang membelah kegelapan galaksi.

Ed sudah menginjakkan kakinya di jembatan yang menghubungkan desa dengan padang rumput saat dua lengan yang amat dikenalnya memerangkapnya. Roy berhasil menyusulnya dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

Roy merindukan ini. Memeluk Ed seperti ini, merasakan tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya, mencium aroma tubuhnya, dan me-

DUKK.

-rasakan Ed menginjak kaki kirinya sepenuh tenaga.

Nyengir kesakitan, Roy berujar, tepat di telinga kanan Ed, dengan suara dipaksakan setenang mungkin, "Kakimu bukan lagi automail, Edward. Injakan kaki andalanmu tak mempan lagi, kau tahu?"

Ed meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Roy, "Lepaskan aku, Brengsek."

Jarak mereka yang amat dekat, well, bahkan bisa dibilang sekarang mereka tanpa jarak, mengingat punggung Ed beradu dengan dada bidang Roy, membuat Roy bisa mendengar suara Ed dengan lebih jelas. Ya, suara Ed berubah. Tidak seberat dulu, suaranya lebih tinggi, feminin dan terdengar lembut walau jelas-jelas Ed tadi meneriakinya dengan nada suara yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah. Bentuk tubuhnya juga jelas-jelas berubah. Bukan sekedar lebih ramping, Roy juga bisa merasakan payudara Ed di bawah pelukannya.

Edward Elric benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang wanita.

"Lepas!"

Dalam hati, Ed merutuki tubuh mungilnya. Dulu saja dia sulit menjatuhkan Roy dalam pergulatan seperti ini, apalagi sekarang.

"Lepas, Roy!"

Alih-alih melepaskannya, Roy malah mempererat pelukannya. Dia benar-benar merindukan Ed, merindukannya memanggil namanya, merindukannya meneriakinya, merindukan setiap bagian dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ed," desah Roy di telinga Ed.

_Rindu ini membunuhku perlahan._

_Dan dengan senang hati kukatakan,_

_obatnya cuma satu._

_Kamu..._

"Lepaskan aku, Roy. Lepaskan aku..."

Nada suara Ed turun. Makin memelas. Dia memohon, meminta. Dia takkan tahan bila seperti ini terus. Dia tak bisa. Bisa-bisa dia takkan bisa melepas Roy lagi.

"Jangan harap. Aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu lagi."

Pelukan Roy makin erat membelit Ed, membuatnya ingin berbalik dan mencium pria itu penuh gairah. Tapi dia bisa menahan dirinya. Dia bisa-

-berteriak keras-keras di telinga pria itu, "Lepaskan aku atau aku akan teriak kalau kau hidung belang!"

Telinga Roy berdenging, "Teriak saja, Ed. Takkan ada yang mendengar. Lagipula kau sudah sering meneriakkan itu padaku dari dulu."

"Lepaskan aku, Roy. Kumohon," air mata mulai mengaliri pipi Ed.

"Tidak akan pernah, Ed..."

Roy mengatakannya begitu perlahan. Sepelan bisikan angin malam. Dengan nada yang begitu sendu, begitu menyayat hati.

_Takkan pernah ku melepasmu_

_Biar dunia mencaciku_

_Atau ribuan pedang merajamku_

_Takkan pernah ku melepasmu_

"Kumohon..." pinta Ed makin putus asa.

Makin lama Roy memeluknya, makin tak sangup Ed melepaskan diri.

_Biarkan saja aku pergi_

_Biarkan saja aku lari_

_Lenyap dalam kontradiksi_

_Karena saat ini kuingin pergi_

_Sebesar aku ingin tetap di sini_

"Kenapa kau pergi, Ed?" tanya Roy dengan luka menganga di setiap suku kata.

_Karena cintamu mati?_

_Karena cinta itu tak eksis lagi?_

_Atau karena bagimu aku tak berarti?_

Ed terdiam. Tak menyangka Roy akan mengatakannya secepat ini. Dia bisa merasakan sakit itu. Dia tak bisa tak merasakan luka yang sama. Mereka saling mencintai. Mereka menanggung bahagia dan derita yang sama, senyum dan luka yang sama, tawa dan tangis yang sama...

Ed mencintai Roy. Amat sangat mencintainya.

_Cinta ini berdenyut di setiap sel tubuhku_

_Mengalir dalam desir darahku_

_Takkan pernah ia hibernasi_

_Takkan bisa ia mati_

"Lepas, Roy..." mohon Ed dengan suara tertahan.

Roy merasakannya, tubuh Ed gemetaran. Detak jantungnya dan Ed saling berpacu kencang.

"Aku mencintaimu," desah Roy pelan di tengkuk Ed.

Ed tersentak, tiba-tiba merinding. Itu kata-kata yang amat Ed rindukan. Kata-kata yang dulu terus meyakinkannya bahwa pria itu bukan sekedar menginginkannya sebagai senjata, bukan sekedar menginginkan tubuhnya, bukan sekedar ingin memanfaatkannya. Kata-kata yang selama setahun ini terus terngiang dalam benaknya, hidup dalam memorinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ed. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu..."

Roy terus menggumamkannya. Terus, ia berbisik, memohon, meminta Ed mendengar pernyataan cintanya.

_Kenapa kau membuat segalanya jadi sulit?_

_Tak bisakah kau tak mengacuhkanku?_

_Membiarkanku hancur dalam deritaku?_

_Dan lenyap dalam kesendirianku?_

"Curang..."

Ed menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menoleh pada Roy. Roy melonggarkan pelukannya, walau tak melepaskan sepenuhnya.

Roy bisa melihatnya dalam terang sinar purnama. Ed menangis. Ya, Tuhan, sudah berapa kali ia membuat Ed menangis?

"Ed..."

Roy mengusap pelan air mata di ujung mata Ed dengan bibirnya, turun ke pipinya-

"Kenapa menangis?"

-berhenti di depan hidung Ed.

"Karena kau, Brengsek. Karena kau. Kenapa kau terus mengejarku? Padahal aku sudah pergi sejauh ini. Kenapa kau malah kemari?"

Air mata Ed belum berhenti mengalir.

"Bodoh."

Roy tersenyum tipis, "Karena aku mencintaimu. Apalagi memangnya?"

_Ya, hanya satu yang mengikat kita_

_Satu ikatan yang lebih kuat dari benang baja_

_Dan lebih rapuh dari boneka kaca_

_Ikatan itu bernama cinta_

Ed merindukan ini. Dia amat sangat merindukan ini. _Roy..._

Roy hanya ingin membuat Ed berhenti menangis, hanya itu. Tapi tanpa sadar, sementara tangan kirinya menopang tubuh gadis itu, tangan kanannya sudah naik ke bawah dagu Ed, mendongakkan kepala gadis itu dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman panas.

Ed merasakannya lagi. Sensasi percikan jutaan listrik di ujung syaraf-syaraf bibirnya, kehangatan yang melingkupi atmosfer di sekitarnya, dan Roy. Hanya Roy yang ada di pikirannya. Cintanya, sentuhannya, semuanya. Dan itu sangat-sangat cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan semua janji yang dibuatnya dengan _seseorang_ seusai perang. Janji yang dibuatnya agar Roy tetap hidup.

Ciuman ini melenyapkan segalanya. Kecuali dia, Roy dan cinta mereka...

Angin malam membelai tubuh mereka. Ed, tiba-tiba merasa kedinginan, melepas ciuman mereka. Keduanya terengah-engah. Roy mendekap Ed lebih erat lagi, mencium puncak kepalanya. Ed membenamkan kepalanya di dada Roy.

"Aku hampir gila mencarimu setahun ini. Kenapa kau pergi, Ed?"

"Karena kau harus hidup. Dan, Roy, apa yang barusan itu bisa membunuhmu, kau tahu?"

Roy mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku-"

DEG. Tusukan rasa sakit menyerbu jantung Roy, seolah ada yang hendak merenggut jantungnya dari tubuhnya.

"Ugh!"

Roy melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya ganti meremas dadanya. Dia limbung, dan kini alih-alih memeluk Ed, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Ed karena tiba-tiba dia tak kuat berdiri.

"Roy!"

Ed susah payah menopang tubuh pria itu. Ed sudah mengira ini akan terjadi. Dia sudah tahu. Dia hanya kehilangan kendali diri sebentar dan tanpa sadar sudah berciuman dengan pria itu, dan sekarang _janji _itu sudah bereaksi?

"Roy! Roy! Bangun!"

Rasa sakit itu menyerang Roy seketika. Rasa sakit itu seolah membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak, merenggut nafas dari alveolusnya.

Dalam sakitnya, samar, dia seolah bisa melihat kilasan adegan demi adegan. Saat dia jatuh dalam perang Central itu. Saat dirinya berkubang darah, terluka oleh serangan _'Ayah' _dari para homunculus. Dan dia melihat dirinya pergi, terbang menuju sebuah gerbang berukuran luar biasa besar dengan simbol pohon kehidupan terukir di sana. Dia sebenarnya tak mau pergi tapi ada yang menariknya. Dia tak ingin pergi, dia sudah berjanji takkan meninggalkan Ed. Dia tak ingin pergi, dia berusaha lari ke arah berlawanan. Tapi itu tak ada gunanya. Tepat saat ia hampir menyerah, ada yang menariknya dari sana. Menariknya tangannya dengan lembut dan membimbingnya _kembali._

Ya, Roy ingat. Yang menariknya dan membimbingnya kembali adalah _dia. _Edward.

"Roy!"

Ed terus meneriakkan nama Roy, berusaha membuat pria itu terjaga. Tapi sayang, rasa sakit itu membuat Roy hilang kesadaran.

"Roy!"

Bersambung...

Bagaimana?

Makin gak jelas-kah fict saya yang satu ini?

Makin bikin penasaran?

Makin bikin pengen ngeklik link biru bertuliskan "Review this chapter"? Wah, yang ini, sih, maunya saya... :P

Udah, ah, saya udah ngantuk, nih. Udah tengah malem gini.

Read and review, ya?

Luv,

sherry


	4. Denting Keempat

Moshi-moshi, minna! ^^

Berapa bulan, ya, sejak saya terakhir kali publish fict ini? *lirik kalender*

Setahun, ya? Hebat... Parah banget kecepatan nulis saya... T^T

However, I still wanna continue this story. Bahkan endingnya sudah merongrong benak saya beberapa bulan terakhir. Fufufu :3

Nah, gak usah banyak omong lagi, saya juga bingung mau ngomong apalagi *plaked!*.

Read and review, ya?

Disclaimer:

Tante sapi endut... *ditusuk pedang King Bradley*

Hiromu Arakawa-sensei maksud saya... *muntah darah*

Summary:

Sebuah pengakuan mencengangkan, pengungkapan kebenaran akan 'perjanjian' yang melibatkan nyawa dan cinta yang terpaksa terpisah agar bisa bersama.

Cerita sebelumnya:

_Ya, Roy ingat. Yang menariknya dan membimbingnya kembali adalah __dia. __Edward._

_"Roy!"_

_Ed terus meneriakkan nama Roy, berusaha membuat pria itu terjaga. Tapi sayang, rasa sakit itu membuat Roy hilang kesadaran._

_"Roy!"_

Denting Rindu

Denting Keempat

_I would trade, give away all the words  
That I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

("What Hurt The Most"-Cascada)

Ed duduk dengan sorot wajah penuh penyesalan di samping Roy yang terbaring di ranjang Al. Kondisi Roy sudah jauh lebih membaik daripada tadi. Al sendiri sedang mengantar dokter Fletcher, sang dokter desa Winch, ke pintu. Setelah Al mengucapkan banyak terima kasih, dokter itu berlalu dan rumah mungil Elric bersaudara itu kembali sepi. Tak seperti sejam sebelumnya.

Sejam sebelumnya Ed yang dengan panik, sangat panik, membawa Roy yang pingsan dan tampak sangat kesakitan kembali ke rumah. Al berusaha mengorek keterangan dari Ed. Namun Ed yang panik terus meracau bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya dan bersikeras tak mau menyentuh Roy lagi. Al menyadari ada yang aneh, sangat aneh dengan kondisi Ed, tapi tak ada waktu untuk bingung. Al segera memeriksa kondisi Roy, dan anehnya, kondisinya tidak lebih dari pingsan biasa. Dan tak ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya, denyut nadinya normal. Padahal tadi terlihat jelas, bahkan dalam pingsannya, Roy mengalami masalah dengan jantungnya. Nafasnya juga menjadi lebih teratur, tidak berat seperti tadi. Tapi untuk menghindari segala kemungkinan buruk dengan lebih jauh berasumsi, Al memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter.

Fletcher datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Dokter muda itu tadi baru saja hendak tidur, dan Al mengagetkannya dengan serangkaian ketukan pintu yang dinamis. Dia tentu saja bertanya-tanya siapa pria berseragam militer ini. Al hanya bilang bahwa Roy adalah kenalan mereka dari Central yang sedang ada urusan di West Military Headquarters dan mampir untuk menemui mereka. Apakah Fletcher percaya? Yah, setidaknya Fletcher bisa menduga bahwa pasiennya yang satu ini memiliki hubungan _tertentu_ dengan Ed Elric. Gadis itu tampak sangat syok dan Fletcher hanya bisa bilang bahwa pria itu baik-baik saja. Roy baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan. Itu saja. Namun sepertinya semua yang Fletcher katakan saat ini tak bisa membuat Ed merasa lebih baik.

Al kembali ke kamarnya, dengan membawa secangkir teh chamomile untuk Ed. Ed harus minum sesuatu untuk menenangkan dirinya dan teh chamomile punya efek menenangkan yang bagus.

Al memanggil Ed dari ambang pintu, "Kak…"

Ed tak bergeming. Menghela nafas, Al maju, meletakkan nampan berisi secangkir teh di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Al berlutut di samping Ed yang duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang di mana Roy sedang tertidur, meraih tangan Ed dan bertanya lembut.

"Mau cerita padaku?"

Ed tampak hendak membuka mulutnya, hendak bicara, tapi tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku takkan bisa membantu kalau kau tak bercerita, Kak. Apa maksud semua perkataanmu tadi?"

Al masih ingat dengan jelas apa isi racauan Ed tadi.

"_Aku… ini semua karena aku menyentuhnya. Harusnya ia melepaskanku. Padahal aku sudah bilang berkali-kali agar ia melepaskanku. Tapi ia tetap memelukku. Kupikir dia akan baik-baik saja, tapi 'sumpah' itu bereaksi. Harusnya aku tahu, harusnya… Ini salahku!"_

Selesai meracau sedemikian panjang, Ed langsung diam. Dan sekarang, dia tak menjawab apa pun yang ditanyakan Al.

"Kak, apa yang terjadi dan tidak kuketahui di antara kalian?" Tanya Al lagi, tak mendesak dan tetap lembut.

Al hanya penasaran, ingin tahu, dan dia tahu Ed bukan tipe orang yang mau menjawab pertanyaan walau didesak. Dia akan menjawab jika dia merasa perlu. Dan kini Ed tetap diam. Tatapan matanya tak beranjak dari wajah Roy yang kini tak lagi pucat seperti sejam yang lalu. Mendadak, Ed menangis tanpa suara. Air mata mengaliri pipi Ed yang pucat, karena syok yang barusan dialaminya, dan jatuh di atas punggung tangan Al yang menggenggam tangan Ed lembut.

_Luka, bukan saat belati merajamku  
atau peluru menembus tubuhku_

_Namun saat kau tak berdaya di situ  
dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu_

Terkejut, Al bergegas hendak menyeka air mata Ed dengan jemarinya, "Kak-"

Ed menepis tangan Al lembut, menyeka air matanya sendiri dengan jemarinya dan berdiri. Dia meraih nampan yang tadi diletakkan Al dan berdiri, beranjak keluar kamar.

Ed memunggungi Al, wajahnya menghadap ruang tengah. Cahaya dari ruang tengah membentuk sosok Ed sebagai siluet belaka. Namun Al sempat melihat sorot mata Ed yang tampak sedih, terluka.

"Tampaknya, sudah waktunya aku bercerita padamu kenapa aku memilih pergi satu tahun yang lalu, Al…"

* * *

Al dan Ed duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan secangkir kopi susu panas di tangan Al dan secangkir teh chamomile di tangan Ed, seperti malam-malam sebelum ini, selama ini. Bedanya, malam ini Ed akan mengungkapkan semuanya. Semua alasan kenapa mereka harus pergi dari Central dan Liesenburgh, jauh dari orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Al memang tak pernah bertanya sebelumnya pada Ed. Tidak pernah, karena dia tak mau membuat Ed harus mengingat-ingat apa yang menyakiti hati kakaknya itu dan karena dia juga yakin suatu saat nanti waktunya akan datang, waktu di mana Ed akan menceritakan segalanya.

"Semuanya terjadi dalam perang itu…"

Ed mulai bercerita dengan suara perlahan namun jelas. Senyumnya tampak amat getir, irasional, seolah-olah dia hanya tersenyum agar rasa sakit di hatinya tak terlalu menusuk, tak begitu menyayat sekalipun luka itu sudah bernanah begitu parah.

"Waktu itu, kondisi Central begitu parah. Central HQ tak berbentuk lagi. Banyak orang terluka, banyak yang tewas. Kakek Lan Fan, kapten Buccaneer, dan masih banyak lagi..."

_Central HQ luluh lantak. Gedung yang dulunya megah itu kini rompal, sebagian tinggal puing walau cukup banyak juga bagian yang masih utuh. Banyak tubuh bergelimpangan, manusia, homunculus, bercampur tidak jelas. Entah berapa nyawa melayang dalam perang antara para homunculus dan manusia itu..._

Ed tak perlu berusaha keras untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kala itu. Semuanya masih terasa begitu segar dalam ingatannya. Begitu nyata, seperti baru terjadi kemarin…

_Ed terduduk lunglai di hadapan para korban, tersenyum getir. Betapa anehnya, dulu dia gemetaran melihat darah homunculus berbentuk 'ibu' yang gagal ia dan Al ciptakan namun kini ia bisa begitu terbiasa melihat darah tertumpah. Al jatuh tertidur, atau pingsan, Ed tak yakin, di samping Ed. Tubuhnya begitu kurus, jelas dia kekurangan gizi. Namun setidaknya Al hidup, tubuhnya kembali. Tangan Ed juga kembali dan dia bahkan mendapatkan bonus untuk tetqp memiliki kekuatan alchemy-nya. Ha, terima kasih untuk Ayah mereka, yang sedang terduduk lemas di pojokan sana. Semuanya berakhir. Ya, Ayah sudah tewas, homunculus itu sudah mati. Central akan aman, Amestris akan damai, dunia akan tentram._

_Ed celingukan mencari seseorang. Roy. Di mana Kolonel itu? Penglhatannya tadi jadi korban karena Flame Alchemist itu di-'tumbal'-kan. Ed ingin membantunya, dia tahu dokter Marco memiliki philosopher stone. Dokter itu pasti bersedia membantu mengobati mata Roy._

"Aku begitu kebas melihat semua itu, sampai aku sadar... tak ada Roy dalam keriuhan itu. Padahal sebelumnya dia ada di sana, bersama Letnan Hawkeye yang mengawalnya seperti biasa. Aku terkesiap saat mendengar jeritan Letnan Hawkeye dan hancur saat melihat Roy jatuh terkapar di sampingnya..."

"_Aaa-! Kolonel! KOLONEL!"_

_Teriakan Riza membahana di tengah keriuhan itu. Dia begitu histeris melihat sang Kolonel, yang telah ia bersumpah kepadanya untuk selalu melindunginya, terkapar beralas tanah._

_Otak Ed serasa membeku._

_Roy..._

Tubuh Ed gemetaran. Semua ingatan itu membanjiri otaknya begitu ia mencoba mengaksesnya. Usahanya untuk tak mengingat peristiwa itu selama setahun terakhir malah membuat semua ingatan itu begitu segar untuk dikenang, begitu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

"Aku lengah, sebelum benar-benar lenyap, homunculus sialan itu sempat menarik satu nyawa, nyawa Roy..."

_Ed memburu ke arah Roy, serabutan berlari melewati orang-orang yang di antaranya ada yang ia kenal dan tidak. Namun kini dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan mereka semua, dia hanya peduli dengan Roy, pada pria yang terkapar di sana itu. Begiu mencapainya, Ed langsung menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya._

"_Roy! ROY!"_

_Ed memeluknya, memeriksa nafasnya, detak jantungnya, nadi lehernya, semuanya. Nafas Roy sudah berhenti, detak jantung juga tak terasa. Ed berusaha melakukan menekan dadanya berkali-kali, melakukan pijat jantung. Tak ada reaksi, sama sekali, kecuali denyut samar yang hampir tak terasa di leher Roy._

"Dia tak bernafas, jantungnya tak berdetak, hanya detak samar yang hampir tak teraba di nadi lehernya. Roy sekarat..."

Ed menangis, tanpa sadar ia menangis. Dan Al tahu, bukan tindakan tepat menghapus air mata itu. Ed perlu mengalirkan air mata itu. Untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Selama ini Ed terlalu keras kepala untuk sok tegar.

_Entah gila, nekat, atau memang sudah kehilangan akal sehat, Ed menepukkan tangannya. Hoenheim yang sadar akan apa yang diperbuat putranya tak sempat melakukan apa-apa, kecuali berteriak.._

"_Edward! Jangan!"_

_Terlambat, Ed sudah keburu melakukannya. Transmutasi manusia, sekali lagi Ed memutuskan untuk menemui Kebenaran di balik Gerbang._

_Ed akan membawa Roy kembali._

"Aku kalap, dan dengan kegilaan yang sama sekali tak kusangka-sangka, aku sudah melakukannya..."

Al tercekat, "Kakak melakukan transmutasi-"

Ed mengangguk mantap, menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya."Manusia. Ya, demi menghidupkan kembali Roy, aku kembali ke balik Gerbang, menemui Kebenaran sinting itu."

_Putih. Semua serba putih saat Ed membuka mata. Ed tersenyum, dia sudah familier dengan pemandangan di sini. Ed berbalik dan tahu bahwa ia akan melihat gerbang berukir 'pohon kehidupan', 'pohon dunia', 'Yggdrasil', terserah kau mau menamainya apa di sana. Gerbang itu tetap mengagumkan, seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya._

"_Wah, wah, wah. Cepat sekali kau sudah kembali ke sini, Edward Elric."_

_Ed mendesis, kesal, "Kebenaran…"_

_Sosok cahaya tak terdeksprisikan berbentuk manusia itu tampak seakan-akan sedang menyeringai._

"_Menyelamatkan kekasihmu, eh? Ckckck... manusia memang keras kepala dan bodoh, ya?"_

"_Terserah apa katamu, terserah apa yang mau kau ambil dariku, nyawanya masih terhubung dengan tubuhnya, aku hanya perlu menyambungkan jiwanya. Ini bahkan takkan terhitung sebagai transmutasi membangkitkan orang mati," Ed tercekat saat mengucapkan dua kata terakhir itu, dia takkan bisa mengakui Roy mati, takkan pernah, "Iya kan?"_

"_Hemm... memang benar. Dia kekasihmu kan? Orang yang kau cintai? Heh, ambil dan sambungkan jiwanya, Manusia. Dia ada di dalam sana," Kebenaran mengedik ke arah Gerbang._

_Ed buru-buru berjalan ke arah Gerbang._

"_Eit, kau tidak mau dengar apa yang harus kau korbankan? Aku sudah memutuskan apa yang tepat sebagai pengorbananmu, lho," seringai Kebenaran makin lebar._

_Ed mendengus, "Aku tak peduli."_

_Toh, Ed sudah pasrah akan apapun syarat equivalent trade yang akan dia terima dari Kebenaran. Ed membuka Gerbang dengan tenaga penuh dan bersiap melompat masuk._

_Kebenaran menyeringai, "Aku akan meminta 'sumpah'-mu. Sumpah untuk tak menyentuhnya. Kau menyentuhnya. 5 menit saja, kemudian dia mati. Sesederhana itu."_

_Kebenaran menyeringai, Ed terbelalak. _Apa?

"_Oh, dan sedikit lagi, pertukaran gender. Akan lebih setimpal sebagai pengorbanan jika kesamaan gender kalian tak lagi dipermasalahkan tapi kalian tak bisa bersama kan? Ha!"_

"_KAU-!"_

_Kebenaran menyeringai. Pusaran nyawa dalam gerbang makin menarik Ed, pegangan Ed di pinggiran Gerbang hampir terlepas sepenuhnya. Nyawa Roy menantinya di sana. Ed melepas pegangannya dari Gerbang, dia sudah merelakan apapun diambil darinya, bahkan nyawanya. Tapi apa ini? Lagi-lagi tindakan Kebenaran tak bisa diperhitungkan. _

"_Equivalent trade, Manusia. Aku takkan mengambil kemampuan alchemy itu darimu. Penyesalanmu adalah pengorbanan yang paling manis..."_

_Kebenaran menutup Gerbang, dan Ed hanya bisa pasrah, toh, dia sudah memutuskan. Ed melayang masuk menembus pusaran nyawa yang pekat. Matanya mencari-cari._

_Ah, itu dia. Nyawa yang itu. Ia mengenalinya. Roy._

"Aku sudah pasrah pada apapun yang mungkin diambil Kebenaran dariku. Tapi apa yang ambil… sungguh di luar perkiraanku," Ed menggeleng-geleng, "Yang kukorbankan adalah pertukaran genderku dan 'sumpah' yang membuatku tak bisa menyentuh Roy. Aku menyentuhnya, 5 menit saja, dan dia akan mati perlahan-lahan. Intinya, equvailent trade-ku adalah Roy hidup kembali namun kami tak bisa bersama. Dan dengan ditambah perubahan genderku, hah, hubungan kami tak lagi terlarang tapi juga tak mungkin terwujud..."

Ed tersenyum sedih.

_Derita..._

_Saat kau terjangkau namun tak tersentuh,_

_teraih namun tak terengkuh._

Al _speechless_. Dia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ini semua terlalu... _irasional._

"Jadi, seperti yang kau tahu, Al, Roy selamat, bahkan penglihatannya juga kembali. Namun aku tak bisa lagi ada di sampingnya. Tidak, jika itu berarti aku membunuhnya perlahan. Karenanya... aku memilih pergi. Dan tanpa diduga, kau memilih ikut," Ed tersenyum miris.

Al masih tak mengerti, ia menggeleng-geleng, "Kakak bisa memilih untuk tidak sembunyi..."

Ed menggeleng, tersenyum miris, "Jika kami bersama, Roy takkan mungkin tak menyentuhku. Jika aku tetap di sana dan harus mengucapkan kata berpisah padanya, aku takkan bisa, takkan mampu. Dan jika aku hanya pergi, aku yakin dia akan mengejarku dengan cepat. Lihat, dia bahkan bisa melacak jejak kita hingga ke pelosok Winch sini hanya dalam satu tahun."

Al terdiam, mencoba mengerti. Rasanya amat _menyakitkan_. Padahal dia hanya mendengar ceritanya. Bagaimana jika ia yang harus mengalaminya? Pantas saja Ed tampak selalu sedih. Pasti berat, mengalami itu semua…

"Dan kau tak mempertimbangkan kira-kira apa kemauanku, Ed?"

Sebuah suara membuat Ed dan Al sontak menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Al. Pintu terbuka dan di sana Roy berdiri dengan menyandarkan diri ke kusen-kusen pintu.

Ya, Roy mendengar semuanya. Dia terbangun sesaat setelah Ed dan Al keluar kamar itu. Awalnya dia hanya ingin mencari Ed. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara lirih Ed yang sedang menceritakan alasan kepergiannya. Alasan kenapa ia menghindarinya. Dan ternyata alasannya semenyakitkan ini? Roy tak pernah menyangka.

Dia pernah _mati_? Roy sudah cukup terkejut. Ed mem_bangkit_kannya? Ini sudah mulai gila. Dan 'perjanjian' dengan Kebenaran itu? Omong kosong!

Ed tercekat, "Roy…"

Roy tersenyum sedih, "Jadi, kehidupanku satu tahun terakhir ini salah satu kesuksesan transmutasi manusiamu, ya, Ed?"

Sontak Ed menyangkal, "Bu-bukan begitu!"

Air mata merebak di matanya, lagi. Roy melangkah maju, mendekati Ed. Tangannya terulur, hendak menyentuhnya, tapi gerakannya terhenti tepat sebelum tangannya menyentuh wajah Ed.

"Kalau mau terus hidup… aku tak boleh menyentuhmu lagi?" suara Roy terasa amat menyakitkan, penuh luka, "'Perjanjian' macam apa itu?"

"Itu… aku tak mau kau mati, Roy… ra-rasanya dunia hancur saat melihatmu tewas di depan mataku. Aku…"

Air mata Ed mengalir tak terkendali.

Roy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sst… jangan menangis lagi, Ed. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tak membuatmu mengalirkan air mata lagi. Apalagi sekarang aku tak bisa memelukmu untuk menghentikan tangismu. Jangan menangis…"

Ed masih menangis. Rasanya sulit untuk mengerem air matanya sekarang. Dan ia menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Roy. Dia tak sanggup menatap Roy saat ini. Sementara Roy sendiri tak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya. Al hanya bisa diam melihat semua ini. Betapa menyakitkan, saat dua orang yang saling mencintai bisa berada begitu dekat tapi tak bisa saling merengkuh.

"Aku dulu pernah menggombal kan, Ed? Bahwa kau adalah candu untukku? Bahwa meski beracun sekalipun, aku akan tetap meraihmu? Betapa aneh saat sekarang itu jadi kenyataan dan bukan lagi sekedar kata-kata gombal."

_Lucu._

_Kau candu untukku_

_karena aku mencintaimu._

_Dan kini, saat kau racun untukku_

_aku tak bisa tak mencintaimu…_

Keheningan setelah Roy mengucapkan kata-kata itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Tapi mungkin," Roy meneruskan kata-katanya, "Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau itu terjadi padamu…"

Ed mendongak begitu mendadak. Dan ia mendapati Roy tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyum getir yang penuh luka tapi senyum lembut yang selalu Roy tujukan padanya. Senyum Roy hanya untuk Ed.

"Aku takkan mungkin kehilanganmu. Apapun asal kau hidup. Aku juga akan melakukan apapun asal kau tetap hidup…"

"Kau… kau tidak marah?" tanya Ed.

Nada suaranya begitu bimbang, dan juga bingung. Dan untuk sesaat, Roy jadi ingin tertawa. Tapi rasanya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk tertawa.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa marah padamu, Ed. Ya, aku kesal karena kau lari, pergi, dan sembunyi. Tapi aku tidak marah. Tidak mungkin. Ah, kecuali untuk bagian kau pasrah pada apapun yang mungkin terjadi padamu untuk menghidupkanku kembali. Rasanya aku jadi ingin memukul Kebenaran sinting itu," Roy menyeringai, mencoba bercanda.

Air mata Ed terhenti. Ia terdiam. Al juga diam menatap mereka.

"Ahh… rasanya kesal tak bisa memelukmu lagi," Roy mengeluh, lalu menyeringai.

Ed tersenyum tipis, "Dasar mesum."

"Itu bukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan di depan anak-anak, Ed," Roy menyeringai dan melirik Al.

Al langsung cemberut. Bagaimanapun ia tersinggung.

"Anda harus beristirahat lagi, Letjen…" tegur Al, berpartisipasi pada percakapan Ed dan Roy untuk pertama kalinya dalam malam ini.

"Tak bisa dengan baju begini," Roy menyentuh baju yang sudah tak digantinya dalam satu hari terakhir, bajunya sudah bau, penuh keringat dan kotor, "Aku butuh ganti baju."

Al bangkit dari duduknya, "Kucarikan baju untuk Anda."

Sebelum Roy berjalan mengikuti Al, dengan nekat dia menyentuh pipi Ed. Ed terkesiap.

"Roy!"

Al ikut terkejut.

"Tak terlalu menyakitkan," Roy berjengit, jantungnya hanya terasa tersengat saja, tak lebih, "Tampaknya aku masih bisa hidup setelah menyentuhmu sesaat. Mungkin memang aku bisa mati jika menyentuhmu terlalu lama. Tapi sepertinya tak masalah selama aku tak melewati batas waktunya. Hmm… aku jadi ingin menguji seberapa jauh tubuhku bisa bertahan melawan 'perjanjian' itu."

Ed terdiam sejenak saking kagetnya mendengar analisis Roy.

"Jangan main-main dengan nyawamu, Roy!" tegur Ed, sorot tak menyangka mewarnai mata emasnya.

"Apapun untukmu, Ed. Aku sudah mengatakannya kan?" Roy menyeringai, "Ayo, Al. Kita cari baju yang muat kupakai."

Roy melangkah kembali ke kamar Al dan menepuk bahu Al, memberi isyarat agar Al segera mengikutinya. Nampaknya pemuda itu juga kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Al yang tersadar dari kekagetannya segera mengikuti Roy ke kamarnya.

Ed hanya bisa terdiam menatap Roy yang melangkah pergi.

"Ah, dan tutup pintunya, Al. Bahaya kalau Ed mengintipku."

"Siapa yang mau mengintipmu! Dasar Pak Tua Brengsek!" umpat Ed dengan bibir manyun, kesal.

Al geleng-geleng kepala, menutup pintu sementara Ed berdiri, memberesi cangkir-cangkir kopi dan teh bekasnya dan Al. Sebentuk senyum melengkung di bibir Ed. Senyum setelah sekian lama…

* * *

"Hmm… sepertinya perlu sedikit penyesuaian sebelum Anda bisa memakai baju ini. Mungkin bisa sedikit kusesuaikan…" Al terus menggumam seraya memilih pakaian dari lemari pakaiannya.

Roy duduk di ranjang Al tempatnya terbaring tadi. Ia diam seribu bahasa.

"Nah, Letjen, bagaimana dengan ba-"

Al terdiam mendadak. Sosok Roy yang tampak begitu murka, sedih dan diam sambil menggenggam lengan kanannya yang gemetaran dengan tangan kirinya kuat-kuat terlihat begitu… _mengenaskan_ di matanya.

"Letjen?"

Roy tersenyum getir, bergumam pelan, "Dari dulu, pokerface-ku itu salah satu kartu andalanku. Tak kusangka aku harus memakainya untuk menenangkan Ed."

Al diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Haha… tak marah apanya. Aku marah sampai gila rasanya. Rasanya aku baru bisa puas kalau bisa membakar Kebenaran sinting itu sampai jadi abu," geramnya.

"Anda bisa melakukannya…" gumam Al, tak jelas menyetujui atau tidak pernyataan Roy barusan.

"Dan membuat Ed menyia-nyiakan semua pengorbanannya selama ini?" Roy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Al."

"Lalu… bagaimana?" tanya Al, mencoba mencari tahu jalan pikiran pria di depannya itu.

"Apa kalian mau kembali ke Central? Ke Liesenburgh? Tak lagi bersembunyi?"

Al menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Semua terserah Kakak."

Roy terdiam, lagi.

"Memangnya apa rencana Anda?"

"Membawa kalian kembali ke tengah orang-orang yang menyayangi kalian. Takkan lagi membiarkan Ed pergi dari sisiku walau sesaat. Dan mencari cara menghancurkan perjanjian dengan Kebenaran ini," ucapnya tegas.

Al tersenyum dan menaruh baju yang dipilihkannya di ranjang di sebelah Roy, "Rencana bagus."

"Tapi semuanya terserah Ed kan?" Roy tersenyum kecil.

Al mengangguk, "Setelah semua ini, apa Anda pikir Kakak akan sanggup berpisah dari Anda? Lagi?"

Al menepukkan tangannya, mentransmutasi baju itu menjadi seukuran Roy. Baju itu menjadi sesuai dengan ukuran Roy, dengan konsekuensi, baju itu jadi makin tipis. Serat kainnya melebar dan menipis menyesuaikan dengan ukuran yang diinginkan Al.

Roy tersenyum tipis, "Setidaknya aku bisa menjawab 'ya' dengan penuh percaya diri untuk itu," Roy meraih baju yang diberikan Al padanya dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih untuk bajunya, Al."

"Sama-sama."

* * *

Pagi datang perlahan di Winch. Matahari terbit dengan indahnya, sinarnya merambat menyinari padang rumput, permukiman penduduk dan lapangan desa yang mulai riuh dengan suasana persiapan Festival Musim Semi esok hari.

Roy, yang tumben-tumbennya bisa bangun pagi, duduk di beranda rumah sederhana Ed, menikmati pagi.

_Damai…_ batinnya, tersenyum, entah pada dirinya sendiri atau alam di sekitarnya.

"Tumben bangun pagi, Roy. Biasanya kan kau paling malas…"

Suara Ed di belakangnya membuat Roy menoleh dan refleks, dia tersenyum lembut.

"Pagi, Ed. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Ed tersenyum, merindukan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dulu, mereka sering melakukan ini. Percakapan ini. Memang bukan di beranda. Di ranjang. Wajah Ed memerah mengingat bagian ini.

"Kenapa wajahmu mendadak memerah?" Roy menyeringai.

"Aku tidak-"

Seringai Roy melebar. Wajah Ed makin merah. Tak mau repot-repot menyangkal, Ed balik badan, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Roy.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Makan saja kalau kau lapar. Aku harus ke lapangan desa, membantu persiapan untuk Festival Musim Semi," seru Ed cepat seraya beranjak kembali ke dalam.

"Aku boleh ikut?"

Pertanyaan simpel Roy membuat langkah Ed terhenti. Ed menoleh menghadapi pria yang mengikutinya kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Ikut?"

"Ke lapangan desa."

Mata Ed memicing curiga. Roy tersenyum.

"Aku ingin tahu keseharianmu di sini. Toh, dokter yang kau panggil semalam sudah tahu aku ada di sini. Keberadaanku di sini pasti akan jadi pembicaraan orang-orang desa. Akan lebih baik bila aku keluar dan berinteraksi agar kalian tidak diomongkan macam-macam," Roy menyeringai, "Lagipula, aku harus memperkenalkan diri dengan benar sebagai pacarmu kan?"

Wajah Ed kontan merah padam, "Dasar bodoh. Terserah apa maumu."

Al tersenyum. Ed yang keras kepala pun takluk di bawah senyum orang yang dicintainya.

_Harusnya kebahagiaan bisa diakses siapa saja, tapi kenapa bahagia teramat mahal untuk mereka?_

* * *

"Letnan Satu, bisakah kau percepat sedikit mobil ini?" ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang disanggul rapi yang mengenakan seragam militer Amestris pada pria berambut kelabu di sebelahnya.

"Kapten, saya menyetir sesuai peraturan batas kecepatan maksimal yang berlaku," jawab sang Letnan dengan penuh hormat, sekaligus keras kepala.

Sang Kapten mendesah, mereka harus segera menyusul Letnan Jendral Roy Mustang ke desa Winch, sebuah desa nun di pedalaman West Area dari Central HQ di pusat peradaban Amestris sana, setelah mencoba melacak jejaknya 10 jam terakhir. Sedang terjadi kondisi darurat, dan itu melibatkan informasi tentang negara tetangga yang memulai konflik berdarah di perbatasan, dan pimpinan mereka yang satu ini malah dengan seenaknya kabur, pergi begitu saja setelah menerima sebuah informasi dari salah satu rekanan mereka di West HQ. Memang informasi itu merupakan informasi yang sangat amat penting tapi tidak seharusnya sebagai seorang Letnan Jendral, Roy Mustang bisa bertindak seenaknya dan kabur dari tugas kan?

Di sisi lain, sebagai pengawal sekaligus asisten sang Letnan Jendral selama bertahun-tahun, sang Kapten tahu pasti betapa Roy Mustang takkan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk mengeksekusi informasi yang didapatnya dan mencari orang yang satu ini, orang yang sang atasan cintai itu.

"Kita akan sampai West City dalam 5 jam, Ma'am. Saya sarankan setelah beristirahat sejenak baru kita lanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Tidak baik juga bila kita memburu-buru Letjen bukan? Ketiadaan kabar dari Letjen menguatkan dugaan saya bahwa beliau sudah menemukannya," ujar Letnan di sebelahnya yang tetap menyetir dengan hati-hati.

Sang Kapten tersenyum tipis. Letnan itu benar, buru-buru ke Winch itu agak tidak beralasan juga. Sang Letjen memang kabur dari tugas. _So what?_ Itu memang pembawaannya dari zaman dulu. Dan lagi analisis sang Letnan tadi ada benarnya.

"Mungkin kau benar, Letnan."

Bepergian dengan Letnan yang satu ini memang sedikit banyak menenangkan. Sang Letnan memang memiliki kemampuan ingatan fotografis yang mengagumkan, selain kemampuan deduksi yang teliti dan pembawaan dirinya yang tenang.

"Lagipula, mungkin saja dia sedang bersenang-senang di sana," sang Kapten mendesah lagi.

Sang Letnan hanya bisa menahan tawa membayangkan apa yang mungkin sedang terjadi pada sang Letjen atasan mereka.

Bersambung...

How is it? Bisa nebak siapa Letnan Satu dan Kapten di bagian terakhir di atas? Yang bisa nebak saya kasih jempol dua, deh. Eh? Empat? Tiga aja, ya? *Woi! Ini bukan pasar, Jeung!*

Jadi, apa kisah lanjutan setelah sekian bulan ini cukup... _mengagetkan_? Atau malah biasa-biasa aja? *pundung di pojokan*

Biar saya bisa tahu apa yang mesti saya perbaiki biar fict ini dan penulisan saya makin baik lagi, review, ya. ^^

Apa? Kecepatan update? Itu bawaan lahir. Gak bisa diubah. Hehehe... *killed*

Read and review, ya?

Luv,

sherry ^^


	5. Denting Kelima

MOSHI MOSHI, MINNA! ^0^

Maaf, saya apdetnya lama... padahal pengennya apdet cepet. Hiks, gomen ne, minna...

Ya udah, saya gak basa-basi-busuk lagi, deh.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer :

The one and only Hiromu Arakawa-sama... *bungkuk sambil komat kamit ngutuk*

Summary :

Nikmati kebahagiaanmu sebelum pedih kembali memburumu...

Cerita sebelumnya :

_"Lagipula, mungkin saja dia sedang bersenang-senang di sana," sang Kapten mendesah lagi._

_Sang Letnan hanya bisa menahan tawa membayangkan apa yang mungkin sedang terjadi pada sang Letjen atasan mereka._

Denting Rindu

Denting Kelima

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

( "Innocence" – Avril Lavigne )

Jalanan di sepanjang desa Winch hari ini ramai oleh lalu lalang para warganya yang sedang mempersiapkan festival tahunan desa yang dinanti-nantikan, Festival Musim Semi. Hari ini semua orang berlibur, tak ada seorang pun yang bekerja, kecuali Fletcher tentu yang selalu siap sedia menolong para warga yang semuanya sibuk menyiapkan festival. Jujur saja, Fletcher selalu kerepotan tiap tahunnya di hari-hari persiapan Festival Musim Semi. Karena ada saja warga yang terluka karena terlalu bersemangat.

Ed dan Al juga tak ketinggalan untuk membantu dan berdua, plus Roy, berangkat ke lapangan desa selepas sarapan dengan pancake lezat buatan Ed. Jangan ditanya, Roy senyum-senyum terus sepanjang acara sarapan itu, tak menyangka akan tiba hari di mana ia bisa memakan masakan Ed. Ed rasanya jengah juga ditatap Roy terus-terusan dengan tatapan mata lembut nan memuja seperti itu. Al, sih, senang-senang saja melihat kakaknya tersayang salah tingkah.

Sesampainya di lapangan desa, Ed dan Al bergegas turun tangan membantu. Dengan kemampuan mekanik dan pengetahuan Elric bersaudara yang dapat diandalkan itu, para warga tentu berharap banyak agar mereka dapat mempercepat dan memperingan beban warga lain. Maklum saja, banyak warga yang sudah uzur dan anak-anak di Winch. Tentu saja tenaga mereka kurang bisa diandalkan, lain dengan para pemuda. Dan tenaga Roy, yang bersedia membantu, tentu juga sangat menolong.

Meski, seperti biasa, kehadiran Roy selalu saja diiringi tatapan kagum para wanita. Bagaimanapun, Roy belum kehilangan daya tariknya.

"Wah, wah, siapa ini, Elric bersaudara? Apa ini saudara kalian yang diceritakan Fletcher? " tanya Mrs. Howard, sang ibu kepala desa Winch saat melihat sosok asing di sebelah Ed dan Al.

Baik Ed maupun Al belum sempat bereaksi saat Roy keburu maju, meraih tangan Mrs. Howard, membungkuk sopan dan mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu.

"Maaf, saya belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Kemarin saya terlalu lelah dikarenakan perjalanan kemari yang cukup panjang. Sampai saya merepotkan kedua bersaudara ini dan dokter desa," jelas Roy sopan, dengan pameran senyum menawan andalannya.

Ed sudah mulai merasa eneg dengan polah Roy saat melihat para wanita di sekitar mereka terpengaruh senyum andalan Roy.

"Perkenalkan, saya Roy Mustang. Sejujurnya, saya bukan famili Elric bersaudara ini," Roy menampilkan wajah polos terbaiknya, "Saya kekasih Ed Elric."

Dengan kalimat terakhir nan pamungkas barusan, berturut-turut wajah Ed merah padam, mata Al membulat tak percaya, para wanita langsung patah hati, dan para pemuda desa yang mengidolakan Ed berteriak tak percaya.

"APA?"

"Serius?"

"Itu tidak benar kan, Ed?"

Protes bermunculan dari segala penjuru. Tapi wajah merah padam dan diamnya Ed sudah cukup jadi jawaban. Erangan frustasi langsung merebak dari para fans Ed. Roy geleng-geleng kepala seraya memposisikan diri di sebelah Ed.

"Fansmu banyak juga, ya, Edward," komentar Roy seraya berbisik di telinga Ed, menikmati reaksi para pengagum Ed.

"Mengejutkan, ya, Letjen?" celetuk Al pelan, heran dengan polah kekanak-kanakan dan posesif Roy.

Roy tersenyum, mengecup bibir Ed tanpa mempedulikan sengatan sekilas yang menghujam jantungnya serta ekspresi kaget Ed, serta menyahut, "Sama sekali tidak mengejutkan untuk seorang Ed. Lagipula, Ed kan selalu mengejutkan."

"Roy!" tegur Ed, wajah cantiknya ternoda kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah.

Roy langsung mundur teratur dengan kedua tangan di atas, di bibirnya tersungging senyum usil, walau di matanya rasa bersalah lebih mendominasi, "Maaf, maaf."

Orang-orang desa kebanyakan tertawa kecil melihat mereka, walau banyak juga yang melirik sirik, dan menganggap mereka sebagai pasangan bodoh yang konyol. Namun Al melihat itu semua sebagai suatu hal yang menyesakkan dada.

_Tidakkah bahagia bisa datang,  
tanpa mereka harus mengerang?  
Tidakkah bahagia bisa hadir,  
tanpa mereka harus melawan takdir?_

"Ed, Al bisa bantu kami dengan urusan tata panggung ini?" teriak salah seorang penduduk desa yang keburu stress melihat gulungan kabel dan jack yang berwarna-warni dari perlengkapan sound system panggung.

"Panggilan tugas…" desah Ed dan Al berbarengan, seraya beranjak ke belakang panggung.

"Hei," langkah keduanya terhenti oleh seruan Roy, "Aku?"

Ed dan Al diam sejenak sebelum Ed berteriak pada Will, yang dia tahu dengan jelas telah patah hati padanya dan sedang mengutuk Roy diam-diam. Will menoleh dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ya, Ed?"

Ed menuding Roy dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Will menatap Roy sebal, "Bisa beri Roy pekerjaan? Katanya dia ingin membantu."

* * *

Roy sedikit merutuk dalam hati. Niatnya ke ikut ke persiapan festival kan agar bisa bersama dengan Ed. Tapi ini dia malah dengan sengaja dipisahkan dari Ed: Ed dan Al di panggung sana dan ia di tepi lapangan. Ed juga, sih, kenapa dia harus minta bantuan pada salah satu fansnya untuk memberi Roy pekerjaan? Sebaik-baiknya mereka, para fans itu pasti akan 'menyiksa' Roy, seperti: menyuruhnya jadi tukang angkut-angkut barang berat, menyuruhnya membantu para ibu-ibu mengangkat berkarung-karung tepung untuk dimasak nanti, dan berbagai macam kerja berat lainnya.

"Huuf…" Roy menyeka keringat dan menegakkan badannya.

Sudah lama ia tak bekerja seberat ini. Latihan otot pun sudah lama tak dilakukannya. Pekerjaannya sekarang lebih banyak yang bersifat administratif daripada terjun ke lapangan, sih, jadi apa boleh buat. Matanya menjelajahi keramaian di lapangan, di panggung, di stand-stand yang sedang dibangun. Desa ini memang benar-benar desa yang bagus. Damai, namun ramai. Desa yang ramah, tenang, dan jauh dari peperangan. Roy tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, _Ed dan Alphonse memilih tempat tinggal yang bagus_.

"Sudah kelelahan, Anak Muda?"

Roy terhenyak dan menoleh. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak dipanggil dengan sebutan itu. Umurnya sudah kepala tiga beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lagipula dia sang Letnan Jenderal. Panggilan pangkat dan sebutan "Sir" lebih akrab di telinganya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya membawakannya minuman dingin. Roy tersenyum.

"Mau minum?" tawarnya.

"Terima kasih banyak," Roy meraih gelas berisi jus jeruk itu tanpa ragu dan menenggak isinya sampai habis.

"Kau benar-benar kekasih Ed Elric?" tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba.

Roy mengernyitkan dahi. _Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_ Namun melihat sorot mata lembut wanita itu, Roy menjawab juga pada akhirnya.

"Apa kami sebegitu tak cocoknya sampai Anda bertanya begitu?" Roy tersenyum sendiri mengenang masa lalu, "Memang banyak sih, yang bilang kami tak cocok…"

Wanita itu terkekeh, "Sebaliknya, kalian sangat cocok. Orang yang tidak bisa melihat hal itu pasti idiot. Yah, mungkin umur kalian terpaut cukup jauh, 5 atau 6 tahun, kurasa. Tapi kalian tampak begitu… saling mengisi. Aku tak pernah melihat gadis itu salah tingkah begitu."

Tanggapan wanita itu membuat Roy terpaku. Itu jenis komentar yang sangat jarang dia dengar. Terakhir kali dia mendengarnya dari bibir sahabat Ed sekaligus _crush_ Alphonse, Winry.

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa Ed tak pernah bercerita tentang kekasihnya. Kalau dia bercerita lebih awal kan, para pemuda itu tak perlu jatuh bangun untuk mengejarnya dan gadis-gadis desa tak perlu sirik padanya," lanjut wanita itu.

Roy terkekeh, "Ada beberapa masalah di antara kami. Karenanya Ed memilih untuk pergi dariku. Bukannya dia tak mencintaiku, dia terlalu mencintaiku, karenanya dia meninggalkanku. Dan aku terlalu mencintainya, karenanya aku mengejarnya kemari."

Roy mencoba bersikap jujur, dia ingin meringankan beban di hatinya barang sedikit.

"Dan Anda benar-benar yakin dengan tebakan Anda atas umur saya, Nyonya? Saya tak semuda itu juga, lho," Roy nyengir.

Bagaimanapun, wajah _babyface_ yang disebalinya karena membuat sosoknya kurang berwibawa itu telah membuat selisih umurnya dengan Ed tidak begitu terekspos. Dia harus bersyukur untuk itu.

"Ah, bisa kuduga. Pasti perjalanan cinta kalian sangat berat, ya? Aku dan suamiku dulu juga…"

Dan sang ibu pun bercerita tentang kisah cintanya dan sang suami di masa mudanya dulu. Roy langsung buru-buru teringat bahwa ia masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dan pamit undur diri.

* * *

Ed dan Al sibuk di bagian backstage. Al sibuk membantu berbagai persiapan terkait mekanisme panggung sementara Ed sibuk membantu segala persiapan tentang sound system. Meski sibuk ke sana kemari, setiap kali keluar selangkah dari backstage, atau sempat melihat keluar backstage, Ed akan menatap jauh ke arah bagian konsumsi nun di ujung timur lapangan. Dan Al menyadari hal itu.

"Kenapa Kakak tak memintanya membantu di sini saja kalau cemas begitu?" celetuk Al saat mereka sama-sama mengambil minuman yang disediakan.

Ed terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum, "Alasannya sama dengan alasan kepergianku setahun ini."

Al ganti terdiam. _Kenapa Kakak harus mengalami ini semua?_

"Kakak tak perlu terlalu waspada begitu. Dia sendiri pasti takkan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Kakak dengan bertindak bodoh," komentar Al.

Ed menggeleng, "Kau tidak lihat perbuatannya tadi, Al? Roy Mustang tidak menjadi komandan tim terkuat Central HQ tanpa alasan. Dia itu super nekat…"

Al hanya diam dan meminum jus jeruknya tanpa suara. Memang, sih, Roy Mustang itu nekat. Tapi dia sangat mencintai kakaknya. Dan mengingat percakapannya dengan pria itu semalam, Al yakin, senekat apapun Roy Mustang, dia takkan nekat melukai Ed seujung rambutpun.

Tiba-tiba, dentang bel membahana di area persiapan festival.

"Waii~! Makan siang!"

"Ayo, ayo, berhenti dulu kerjanya."

"Bu Milde dan gengnya yang memasak makan siang hari ini, lho."

"Wah, asyik, nih."

Celotehan langsung merebak di sepenjuru lapangan. Ed dan Al saling lirik sebelum saling menyeringai.

"Ayo kita makan, Al!"

* * *

Ed dan Al tiba di tempat semua orang duduk dan makan makanan yang sudah disediakan, setelah mengambil jatah makan siang mereka masing-masing dan menjumpai pemandangan familiar yang cukup mengagetkan. Roy Mustang sedang dikerumuni para wanita dan dia tampak senang-senang saja. Tanpa disadari oleh orangnya sendiri, ekspresi wajah Ed langsung berubah layaknya ratu iblis yang mangsanya direbut. Al refleks beringsut menjauh dari Ed. Sangat tidak disarankan berada di sekitar Ed yang sedang murka.

"Roy…" desis Ed.

Roy yang mendengar suara Ed langsung menoleh dan tanpa teralihkan perhatiannya oleh tampang sangar si empunya suara, dia tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu ada saat Roy bersama Ed.

"Ed!"

Semua wanita di sekitar Roy yang awalnya meleleh karena efek dari senyum Roy langsung merengut begitu mendengar Roy menyebut nama Ed. Ed sendiri tak bisa marah. Mana bisa dia marah jika ditatap selembut itu?

"Sini!" Roy melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat, "Duduk di sini saja."

Ed dan Al mau tak mau mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Roy, disertai dengan tatapan tajam para fans dadakan Roy dan fans Ed tentu saja. Ed memposisikan diri di sebelah Al. Dan Al, terpaksa harus duduk diapit Ed dan Roy. Ed benar-benar tak mau bersentuhan dengan Roy apapun yang akan mungkin terjadi.

"Tampaknya kau sangat menikmati menjadi pusat perhatian, ya, Roy," ujar Ed sinis.

Roy menyeringai, "Itu salahmu, Ed. Kau tak membiarkanku berada di dekatmu."

Ed merengut, "Kau tahu apa alasanku."

Roy tersenyum, "Lebih rilekslah, Ed. Apapun yang terjadi, toh, aku sudah menemukanmu dan takkan pernah melepaskanmu lagi…"

"EHEM!" Al berdehem cukup keras.

Kedua orang di sebelah Al langsung menatap Al.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan hal itu sekarang? Semua mata sudah menatap kita kalau-kalau kalian tidak sadar," bisik Al dengan wajah mulai memerah.

Al benar, tatapan semua mata dalam radius 5 m kini tertuju pada mereka. Rupanya mereka mendengar apa yang Ed dan Roy katakan. Wajah Ed kontan memerah, sementara Roy malah tersenyum dan balik menatap orang-orang yang menatap mereka.

"Maklum saja, aku terlalu merindukannya," ujarnya kepada semua orang yang menatap mereka.

Howard, sang kepala desa, sebagai salah satu penonton peristiwa barusan tertawa dan menyeletuk, "Kau benar-benar agresif, ya, Anak Muda!"

Roy terkekeh, "Seperti Anda sendiri tidak pernah muda saja, Pak."

Howard tertawa makin keras, dan itu memancing orang-orang untuk turut tertawa. Ed melirik Roy dan terkesiap saat ternyata pria itu juga menatapnya. Roy berkedip dan menyeringai. Ed tersenyum. Al? Dia senang kakaknya bisa tersenyum tanpa bayang-bayang kesedihan seperti sebelumnya.

Makan siang berlangsung dengan cepat dan menyenangkan. Roy mudah akrab dengan semua orang (dia sang Kolonel kharismatik yang mampu mengikat para bawahan super loyal, ingat?) dan dalam waktu yang singkat itu, kurang lebih 80% populasi wanita yang ada sudah jatuh cinta dan bersimpati padanya. Para sesepuh desa juga mudah akrab dengannya. Walau sebagian besar pemuda masih belum respek padanya, tapi mereka yang waras dan tidak sedang jatuh hati pada Ed bisa menerima kehadirannya dengan mudah pula. Sayangnya, seperti biasa, dia bukan tipe yang mudah disukai anak-anak, tidak seperti Ed dan Al.

Begitu-begitu, Ed dan Al mudah akrab dengan anak-anak. Jika Al mudah akrab karena dia tipe orang ramah yang bisa membuat semua orang menyayanginya, Ed mudah akrab dengan anak-anak karena pada dasarnya dia juga masih kekanak-kanakan.

Ed tersenyum menatap pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Roy sedang kewalahan menghadapi anak-anak yang mengidolakan Ed. Tampaknya mereka belum merestui Roy menjadi kekasih kakak favorit mereka. Roy harus bersabar dibombardir pertanyaan, dijahili dan, _hell,_ bahkan ditendang dan dilempari buah-buahan dari belakang. Al terkekeh melihatnya. Kapan lagi bisa melihat sang pahlawan Ishval kewalahan oleh lawan yang bersenjatakan tomat dan apel?

_Kebahagiaan ini begitu nyaman,  
begitu meninabobokan.  
Namun kusadari  
bahwa aku tak bisa selamanya bermimpi.  
Esok saat fajar menjelang  
saat itulah realita akan kembali datang..._

* * *

"Hmm, lezat sekali."

Sang Letnan Satu memuji _chicken Gordon bleu_ yang telah ia dan atasannya santap di sebuah restoran kecil di bilangan kompleks jalan West Military Headquarter. Sebelumnya mereka sudah melapor ke kantor West Military Headquarter akan keberadaan mereka di sini.

Ya, mereka hanya sebentar di sini. Mungkin satu malam saja sebelum kembali ke Central esok hari. Tidak, apa yang membuat mereka datang ke sini bukan hasrat untuk menginspeksi markas itu secara mendadak (keduanya membuat catatan mental untuk menjadwalkan Letnan Jenderal atasan mereka untuk melakukan inspeksi dadakan di sini dalam bulan ini). Dan tidak, pihak markas tidak perlu tahu alasan detail kenapa mereka "mampir" ke sini.

"Ternyata memang di sini makanannya enak, ya, Ma'am. Rekomendasi opsir tadi tidak salah," ujarnya lagi, merujuk pada opsir muda berwajah pucat yang bernasib buruk mendapat tugas jaga hari ini.

Sang Kapten hanya diam menyesap kopi hitam pekat yang ia pesan. Tidak berkomentar. Pun setelah ia tuntas meneguknya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kapten?"

"Tidakkah menurutmu tidak sopan jika kita datang begitu saja menjemput beliau tanpa pemberitahuan, Letnan Satu Vato Falman?"

Kapten berambut pirang itu menyeringai tipis. Sang Letnan tertegun, sebelum menyeringai sopan.

"Tentu saja kita harus memberitahu beliau lebih dahulu, Ma'am."

Kapten Riza Hawkeye tersenyum tipis sebelum berlalu ke meja resepsionis dan bertanya dengan sopan, "Permisi. Boleh saya pinjam telepon sebentar?"

* * *

Roy memilih duduk di bangku di bawah pohon ek rindang di tepi lapangan setelah berhasil membersihkan diri dari serpihan apel dan tomat yang barusan dilemparkan padanya. Ed barusan mengambilkan handuk untuknya menyeka semua noda dan kini, ia sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

Roy tersenyum memandang kesibukan di sekitarnya. _Pantas Ed memilih desa ini untuk bersembunyi._

Desa Winch ini punya kemiripan yang mencolok dengan Liesenburgh. Desa mungil berpopulasi minim; terletak di tempat yang cukup terpelosok namun memiliki akses informasi yang tak buruk, orang luar akan sulit mengetahui keberadaanmu di sini, tapi kau sendiri bisa memperoleh akses akan informasi dari dunia luar dengan cukup mudah; dan yang paling penting adalah keramahan penduduknya. Semua penduduk saling mengenal, tak ada konflik berarti dan kedamaian begitu terasa.

Ed memergoki Roy tersenyum menatap keramaian di hadapannya. Setelah sekian tahun bersama, Ed masih tak terbiasa melihat senyum tulus Roy. Rasanya terlalu menyilaukan, terlalu manusiawi. Dia terbiasa dengan seringaiannya, dengan senyum sinisnya, dengan ekspresi meledeknya, tapi senyuman itu? Ed benar-benar tak bisa berpaling jika melihat Roy tersenyum seperti itu. Dan lagi, itu membuatnya ingin turut tersenyum juga.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, Brengsek? Apa lemparan tomat anak-anak tadi menimbulkan luka yang cukup fatal di kepalamu?"

Roy mendengus menahan tawa mendengar komentar khas Ed itu.

Dia menggeleng, "Tidak."

Roy menatap Ed lurus dan berbicara dengan perlahan namun jelas, "Ini tempat yang bagus. Mirip tempat kita pertama bertemu."

Ed tertegun sejenak. Dia tahu jelas apa yang Roy rujuk. Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Well, mungkin. Kami tak sengaja memilih tempat ini. Kami jarang datang ke daerah barat dalam pengembaraan kami dulu dan aku ingin menghirup udara pegunungan. Seseorang di stasiun West City berasal dari sini dan bercerita dengan semangat tentang desa ini. Kami tertarik, mencoba datang dan langsung terkesan," Ed bercerita dengan lancar, menatap ke kejauhan.

Roy tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia menatap Ed yang tampak sepenuhnya santai berada di dekatnya. Well, mungkin Ed akan menolak bersentuhan dengannya seumur hidup. Dan Roy tak ingin melukai Ed dengan mencoba bunuh diri karena merasa bersalah dan memberi kesempatan pada Ed untuk melakukan transmutasi manusia yang mungkin berakhir dengan lebih buruk dari _apa yang telah terjadi_. Tapi selama Ed berada di sisinya, dia sanggup melakukan apapun, termasuk membunuh rasa bersalahnya dan menjadi si keras kepala.

Ed menoleh pada Roy setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan Roy sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut yang _itu. _Tatapan mata yang selalu membuatnya merasa kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Bukan tatapan mengancam, bukan pula tatapan dengan mata menyipit dan dahi mengernyit yang sering mereka lakukan dulu jauh sebelum mereka saling menyadari perasaan mereka. Hanya sebuah tatapan. Lurus, fokus, seolah hanya ada mereka berdua, mengabaikan konsep ruang serta waktu hanya sebagai angin lalu. Yang ada hanya mereka.

"_TES! TES! 1, 2, suaraku terdengar jelas?"_

Sebelum suara cempreng Pak Ern, yang walau belum sembuh dari cederanya tapi bersikeras mau membantu persiapan festival, mengudara.

"_Kepada Letnan Jenderal Roy Mustang, harap segera menuju balai keamanan desa. Anda mendapat panggilan telepon dari asisten Anda. Sekali lagi…"_

Roy mengerang sementara semua orang yang mendengar pengumuman barusan tertegun. _Letnan Jenderal_? Roy Mustang yang _itu_? Kekasih Ed Elric adalah seorang _Letnan Jenderal_?

Al mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan, hampir terjatuh dari bangku tempatnya duduk. Will menelan ludah. Mata Howard sang kepala desa membulat tak percaya. Anak-anak yang barusan melempari Roy dengan buah-buahan langsung ribut. Dengan takut-takut memprediksi dan berspekulasi apa yang kiranya akan dilakukan oleh korban mereka itu sebagai upaya balas dendam. Bagaimanapun, imej bahwa orang-orang militer adalah orang-orang serius dan kuat yang tak bisa diajak bercanda sangat melekat dalam pikiran anak-anak. Ada yang berceletuk ketakutan jangan-jangan dia akan mempenjarakan mereka, ada yang mendesis jangan-jangan dia akan menembak mereka, dan lain-lain.

"Asisten?" tanya Ed sambil meringis, memikirkan akibat pengumuman sembrono Pak Ern barusan.

Roy mendesis sebal seraya berdiri, "Ya, asistenku sepanjang masa. Dan tidak, Edward, aku tak memberitahunya bahwa aku mengejarmu ke sini."

_Riz, kau merusak status damaiku di sini, _geram Roy dalam hati, _dan bagaimana caranya dia menyusuri jejakku ke sini? Aku cukup yakin tak meninggalkan jejak berarti yang bisa ditelusuri_.

Roy tersenyum pada Ed sebelum setengah berlari melintasi lapangan.

"Aku pergi dulu," serunya di tengah semua tatapan mata yang kini tertuju padanya.

Ed menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dari dulu, kemampuan para anak buah Roy dalam menelusuri jejak atasan mereka yang suka kabur seenaknya itu memang jempolan. Mereka tahu dengan pasti cara mendapatkan informasi, baik dengan cara legal maupun tidak. Dan dari dulu juga, Roy memang kebal menjadi pusat perhatian, hell, dia bahkan terkadang tampak menikmatinya. Tapi ia sendiri? Ed paling benci jadi pusat pehatian saat dia tak menginginkannya. Seperti sekarang.

Beberapa ibu-ibu yang (sok) akrab dengan Ed tadi mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Ed menelan ludah. _Rasanya aku bakal dikuliti hidup-hidup._

* * *

Setelah melewati serangkaian tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu, penasaran, kagum bahkan takut-takut, Roy sampai juga di balai keamanan desa. Benar-benar luar biasa efek pengumuman singkat dari Pak Ern tadi. Ketenangannya di desa ini langsung hancur. Sudah cukup dia terus menerus menjadi pusat perhatian karena _eyepatch_ hitamnya, karena dia orang asing dan karena fakta bahwa dia adalah kekasih Ed Elric. Ditambah dengan tersiarnya kabar bahwa dia adalah seorang Letjen. Lengkap sudah. Semua orang langsung berspekulasi tentang siapa sebenarnya Elric bersaudara dan bagaimana bisa gadis itu berhubungan dengan seorang Letnan Jenderal.

Roy mengerang. Dia memang terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. _Tapi tidak harus dengan cara begini juga kan?_

Begitu sampai di depan telepon, Roy langsung menyambar gagang telepon dan berbicara dengan nada suara sedingin mungkin.

"Kapten Hawkeye, apa kau tahu kau barusan mengacaukan status anonimku di sini?"

"_Hallo dan maaf, Sir. Anda harus tahu bahwa Anda sedang sangat dibutuhkan di markas saat ini. Tindakan indisipliner Anda ini bisa berbuntut panjang bukan hanya bagi Anda tapi juga bagi keamanan negara," _jawab sang asisten sama formal dan dingin di seberang saluran telepon sana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

"_Well, dengan koordinasi tim, tak sulit bagi kami untuk melacak jalur telepon Anda, mentranskripsikan percakapan, dan menghimpun info dari para sersan. Belum lagi sepanjang perjalanan kami beredar desas-desus ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan amat kencang dan diperkirakan dikendarai oleh seorang anggota militer bermata satu. "_

Roy mengumpat dalam hati, _damn Fuery, Falman dan Breda_.

Roy mendesah, "Kau tahu urusanku ini masalah hidup dan mati."

Diam sesaat, sebelum suara di seberang telepon menyahut dengan lebih tak sabar, _"Kau berhasil menemukannya, Roy? Kau bertemu dengannya?"_

Roy tersenyum, "Iya. Aku menemukannya. Sehat, bersama Alphonse. Dia di sini, Riz. Aku menemukannya…"

* * *

Riza tak tahu harus berkata apa. Roy berhasil menemukannya. Atasannya itu, murid ayahnya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri itu sudah menemukan orang yang dicarinya selama ini.

"Selamat, Roy," ujarnya akhirnya saat ia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri lagi.

Dia turut bahagia. Tentu saja. Pengaruh Edward Elric terhadap seorang Roy Mustang sangatlah besar. Bocah itu berhasil menaklukkan sang _womanizer_ Central Military HQ yang legendaris. Dia membuat pria itu kelabakan (Ed sering kabur begitu saja demi mencari informasi tentang _philosopher stone_, ingat?), kelimpungan (menghadapi tingkah Ed yang sulit ditebak) dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut (biarpun _rebel_ begitu, Ed terlalu manis untuk dilepaskan bukan?. Hubungan mereka menjadi semacam top secret di kantor mereka dulu. Hanya orang-orang di kantornya, Al, dan Winry serta Pinako Rockbell yang mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka berdua, yang mungkin akan dianggap tidak wajar oleh khalayak umum. Dan saat tiba-tiba Ed menghilang setelah perang itu… Roy hancur.

Bila sebelumnya walau malas sekalipun Roy akan selalu aktif dalam kehidupan sosial di markas, Roy kini menjadi makin tertutup. Dia menutup diri terhadap siapapun, bahkan kepada para bawahannya yang loyal. Bahkan kepada Riza, sang ajudan. Dia sempat menolak masuk kantor beberapa minggu. Masalah kesehatan menjadi alasannya waktu itu. Bila kemudian Riza tidak mengamuk di apartemen atasannya itu, mengakibatkan kerusakan non-permanen pada langit-langit, sofa serta pemutar piringan hitam dengan pistol Beretta dalam genggamannya, Roy takkan bangkit dan kembali ke kantor serta menggunakan segala daya termasuk fasilitas militer dan berbagai koneksi yang ia punya untuk mencari jejak Elric bersaudara.

"Dia sekarang bersamamu?"

"_Tidak. Aku menerima telepon ini sendiri. Dia ada di luar sana. Sedang meredakan rasa ingin tahu penduduk desa__ tentang__ kenapa bisa dia berhubungan dengan seorang Letnan Jenderal. Terima kasih kepadamu, Kapten."_

Riza menahan tawa mendengar komentar sinis Roy. Dia kembali. Roy Mustang yang dulu dikenalnya perlahan kembali.

"Sama-sama, Sir. Dan saya yakin Anda akan lebih berterima kasih saat tahu bahwa kami akan segera sampai di desa Winch dalam waktu kurang lebih 4 jam lagi untuk menjemput Anda."

Hening sesaat.

"_APA?"_

"Ya, sekarang saya dan Letnan Satu Falman sedang beristirahat sejenak di West City sebelum melanjutkan kembali perjalanan nanti."

Terdengar Roy menggeram. Riza tersenyum tipis.

"Bukankah Anda membawa mobil sendiri, Sir? Meski mungkin mobil yang kami bawa tidak cukup untuk membawa kita semua, tapi…"

"_Aku tak tahu, Riz…" _Roy memotong perkataan Riza,_ "Aku tak tahu apakah dia akan mau kembali ke Central atau tidak."_

Riza seolah mendengar kata _'kepadaku'_ yang tak diucapkan Roy.

"_Dia punya alasan kuat untuk menghindariku, Riz. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya via telepon seperti ini. Satu yang bisa kukatakan, dia takkan mau kusentuh lagi."_

Riza tertegun. Apa maksudnya?

"Roy? Apa yang terjadi?"

"_Hal ini tak bisa diceritakan via telepon, Riza…"_

Riza terdiam. Itu nada suara Roy saat ia pasrah. Dan seorang Roy Mustang sangat jarang pasrah akan suatu hal. Roy Mustang adalah orang paling taktis, ambisius, oportunis dan keras kepala yang pernah Riza kenal.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menceritakan segalanya saat kami tiba di Winch nanti."

Diam.

"_Aku tak berjanji."_

Riza bersumpah bisa mendengar seringaian tipis Roy dalam perkataannya barusan.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan mulutmu, Roy Mustang," Riza tersenyum tipis.

"_Oh, oh, kasar sekali, Kapten Hawkeye…"_

Tak terpengaruh dengan komentar Roy barusan, yang jelas-jelas meringankan suasana yang terasa memberat tiba-tiba tadi, Riza langsung menyahut, "Sampaikan salamku pada Edward dan Alphonse. Katakan aku merindukan mereka dan berharap bisa berjumpa dengan mereka segera. Dan aku tak berharap hanya akan menemukan jejak tak terlacak mereka kali ini."

"_Roger," _Roy terkekeh.

"Sampai jumpa, Letjen."

"_Sampai jumpa, Kapten."_

KLIK.

Riza menghela nafas. Dia tahu, perjalanan cinta memang tak pernah mudah. Hell, kisah kasihnya sendiri dengan ex-Letnan Dua Jean Havoc yang kini menjadi warga sipil dikarenakan masalah kekurangan fisik sang ex-Letnan juga penuh liku. Tapi kenapa kisah yang satu ini terasa begitu sulit diduga, lebih-lebih dijalani?

* * *

Roy meletakkan kembali gagang telepon di tempatnya tepat saat ia melihat bahwa Ed, yang tampak bersungut-sungut, dan Al, yang tampak capek lahir batin, mengikutinya ke tempatnya berada. Roy tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Bagaimana komentar para warga sipil di luar sana?" Roy menyeringai.

Ed mengerang, "Kau baru saja merusak imej kami di sini, Mustang."

Roy terkekeh, dan berujar sok formal, "Aku mewakili Kapten Riza Hawkeye mengucapkan terima kasih kembali."

Ed dan Al langsung menyipitkan mata saat melihat tampang (sok) tak berdosa Roy dan kompak melancarkan tatapan maut. Baru saja Ed diserbu oleh para tetangga yang lumayan akrab dengannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang bagaimana bisa dia berkenalan dengan Roy, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai mereka bisa berkenalan, detail kisah cinta mereka sampai, hell, apa hubungan Elric bersaudara dengan kemiliteran. Al juga diserbu pertanyaan serupa. Tentu saja keduanya berusaha menjawab seimplisit mungkin.

Mereka bertemu dalam suatu kasus, di desa Elric bersaudara dulu dilahirkan (itu memang fakta). Kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai mereka bisa berkenalan terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan, jadi lebih baik pertanyaan ini tidak usah dijawab sekalian (kalau ini, sih, terlalu rumit untuk diceritakan pada orang awam). Detail kisah cinta Roy dan Ed juga terlalu personal untuk menjadi santapan publik (Ed tak mungkin menceritakan detail cara mereka _bercinta_ kan?). Dan hubungan Elric bersaudara dengan kemiliteran hanya sebatas hubungan antara warga sipil dengan pihak pengamanan negara (hal itu memang benar untuk saat ini).

"Itu tadi benar Hawkeye?" tanya Ed meminta konfirmasi.

Roy mengangguk, "Dia titip salam untuk kalian, dia merindukan kalian dan berharap bisa berjumpa dengan kalian segera. Dan dia tak berharap hanya akan menemukan jejak tak terlacak kalian kali ini."

Ed tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Ex-Letnan Satu yang pernah dia cemburui karena kedekatannya dengan Roy itu memang menyayanginya dan Al layaknya adiknya sendiri.

"Dan dia juga bertanya satu hal…"

Kata-kata Roy yang agak mengambang membuat Ed merasa harus menatap mata Roy lurus dan mendengarkan dengan lebih seksama.

"Akankah kau kembali ke Central bersamaku, Edward?"

Bersambung…

Ahaha...

Gajekah chap ini? ==a

Saya harap Anda semua tidak berminat melempari saya dengan bom molotov atau berniat pinjam pistol mbak Hawkeye untuk diarahkan pada saya setelah membaca chap ini. Saya juga berharap, Anda mau mengeklik button biru di bawah, dan mereview :3

Thanks for reading this chap and sorry for all of my mistakes.

Luv,

sherry


End file.
